A Pervert Reborn
by AsterIsk22
Summary: Kakashi dies sealing a powerful enemy during the Fourth Shinobi World War. What happens should he be reborn as the most perverted student in Kuoh? This is AU.
1. Three Chances in Life, Really?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I'm a new writer in fanfiction so don't get mad at my grammars. Since I don't know a good plot, this fic is from a Highschool DxD Naruto challenge by Damix96 where either Kakashi or Jiraiya is reborn as Issei. In This case, I chose Kakashi. I'm quite amused in the idea itself. So unique. Imagine if Kakashi as Issei and at worst Jiraiya as Issei. It would be quite humorous.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, and I also do not own Highschool DxD.**

 **Chapter 1 – Three Chances in Life, Really?!**

"Human Speech."

'Human Thoughts.'

" **Dragons, Gods, etc. Speech"**

' **Dragons, Gods, etc. Thought** **s'  
**

* * *

' _This has got to be a nightmare! This can't be anything else. All I'm seeing in this dream is a battlefield. There's an army of white plant-men and many people who are fighting them.' Issei Hyoudou thought. Then to his shock, he saw an injured person got eaten by that white plant-man._

" _ **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)"**_ _Issei heard himself shout a technique that made surging volley of small fireballs come out from his mouth, devouring the plant-man._

" _Kakashi!" someone called at his direction._

' _Why I am called Kakashi?' Thought Issei as he looked at the person who called him._

 _As soon as he saw the person who called him, the only thing he thought was 'This guy's has got his fashion sense down in hell. Who the hell wears a green tight-spandex in the middle of a battle?! What's worse is that he even had a perfect bowl-cut hair with huge twitching eyebrows. This has got to be the person with the worst fashion sense I've ever seen.'_

" _What do you want now, Guy? This isn't the time to be talking. We need to somehow prevent these White Zetsus from advancing even further." He heard himself speak at the person now named as Guy._

" _Kakashi, the Rokudaime Hokage had called for a retreat." In which he heard himself replied back full of disbelief. "You can't be serious! If we lose this place, then we lose a large part of our remaining bases!"_

" _I'm sorry, Kakashi. The Rokudaime deemed that we would rather lose one of the bases than our ninjas." Issei never got the chance to reply back as there was suddenly a crashing sound several meters in front of them._

 _What he saw was a man with pale skin and long white hair straight to his hips down to his torsos, having a face of madman with three eyes that look like light purple sclera with a ripple-pattern that spreads over the eyeballs. He also has two horns while wearing a bloodthirsty grin. Surrounding his body was those weird floating black balls and in his right hand is holding a staff._

 _Issei shivered as he looked at the man, feeling fear all over his body with his instincts screaming at him to run and never look back. He heard the man named Guy demanded._

" _Kakashi! Leave now as I stall this unyouthful person with all my strength!"_

" _Guy! You are not facing him alone. I'll face him with you at least." In which Guy replied. "No, Kakashi. As of now, you are more valuable than me for this war. We need to win this war and if we want to live with free will, we can't afford to lose you as well."_

" _What bullshit are you saying!? We will face him both! We can't afford to lose you as well!"_

" _Kakashi, you need to understand. Right now, we are facing Madara. Even if we face him together, we won't win. We will die. I can stall him long enough for you to escape. I know that you can't stall him, you know that yourself, don't you?" Guy questioned and before he can continue, the man named Madara spoked._

" _Why are you Konoha nins taking so long? If you want to dance with me before you die, at least do it faster. I'll wait for you to finish talking, just do it fast." Issei suddenly felt pissed at the guy because of his arrogance._

" _Kakashi! Leave now before he starts to attack!" before he could reply he felt Guy gathered something from his body as he heard him speak._

" _ **Kaimon, Kai! (Gate of Opening, Release!)"**_ _As soon as Guy spoke, Issei felt enormous energy from Guy being released as he heard him continue._

" _ **Kyumon, Kai! (Gate of Healing, Release!)"**_ _Issei saw Guy's wound started to heal until all of his wounds are gone._

" _ **Seimon, Kai! (Gate of Life, Release!)"**_ _This time, he saw Guy's skin change from normal to a darker red and his temples suddenly erupted veins while his eyes completely turned to white._

" _ **Shomon, Kai! (Gate of Pain, Release!)"**_ _Even more energy is being released in Guy's body._

" _ **Tomon, Kai! (Gate of Limit, Release!)"**_ _He continued._

" _ **Keimon, Kai! (Gate of View, Release!)"**_ _Vortexes formed from the nearby water bodies suddenly appeared surrounding Guy._

" _ **Kyomon, Kai! (Gate of Wonder, Release!)"**_ _Issei saw Guy gritted his teeth on pain of opening those Gates and an aura suddenly coats Guy surrounding his body._

" _ **Shimon, Kai! (Gate of Death, Release!)"**_ _He heard Gai screamed in pain as a flaming aura of red steam is released on the pores of his body, hair, and eyebrows._

 _Issei heard himself berated Guy. "Are you insane, Guy?! Opening the gates from first to the eight will make you lose your life!" hearing himself say those words made Issei blanched at disbelief and looked at Guy with sad eyes, knowing that he can't do anything in this situation even if this is a dream._

" _Rival, I know that we won't live in facing this demon, but don't worry. As my friend and rival I will do my best to save at least your life knowing that we can't save both."_

" _I can't do that! I–" Guy interrupted him. "Please, I know that you know we can't survive this both. At least give me the satisfaction of saving my rival in exchange of my own. At least, accept my sacrifice, Kakashi." Guy replied with his good guy pose and a white smile._

" _I'm getting bored of your sentimental speeches. Seeing that you have already opened the Gates, let's dance, Might Guy!" Madara screamed with his gleeful expression._

 _Issei suddenly felt himself getting kicked by Guy as he saw the two people engaged in a fierce hand to hand combat. He only felt tears on his cheeks as he saw himself running from the fight knowing that he can't do anything. And in exchange of that, he lost his friend and self-proclaimed rival._

 _He turned when he heard Guy screamed in pain as he saw Madara brutally injured but was holding Guy who was looking at him with eyes telling him to get away. He could not even move to save Guy, feeling his body wrecked in pain from the kick he received as he saw Guy getting impaled in his head…_

* * *

"WAAAAAAHHHH!" Issei screamed at the top of his lungs falling in his bed with a headache filling his head.

"Ouch. That hurts!" Issei cursed as he tried to muster his strength to get up. Only to feel weak then grabbing his head that is throbbing in pain of his headache. "Did I really had to have a headache today of all times?! This fuckin' headache ruins my date!" he said as he sighed in exasperation.

'I need to take some painkillers to lessen this headache. Still why did I have that weird dream? It doesn't make sense. All it does is making me feel some déjà vu. Maybe my date with Yuuma-chan will make me forget about the dream. I wish that she will also let me grab her oppai! This will be my first date, I won't screw this up!' Issei cheered in his heart with full of perverted thoughts.

Grabbing his newly bought clothes for his date, he drank a painkiller then he started to fix himself. Grinning at himself as he saw his reflection on the mirror. 'Damn. I look good even though these clothes are simple. A simple blue fitted shirt and neatly ironed black jeans is enough for my first date. Now all I need to do is to take Yuuma-chan to many places so that she'll enjoy our date. And maybe a first kiss with the sunset as background later.'

After arriving at the meeting place, he waited for his date Yuuma to appear. He was given a flyer by a girl who looks like she's advertising the contents of it.

'I wonder what's this flyer? I'll read it now just to pass time. What's it say? We will make your wish come true? Looks like fake advertisement. Guess I'll throw it away.' Before Issei could throw the flyer away, his name was called by a girl's voice.

"Issei-kun!" He looked at the direction where his name was being called. He saw Yuuma waving her hand while running towards him.

"Yuuma-chan! You look good on your clothes." 'Oh, Yuuma-chan, you're oppai seems beautiful today as well.' Issei gave a compliment but he can't help looking perversely at her bountiful breast.

'No, no, no. This is my first date. I won't ruin it by being perverted around her. I need to be a gentleman.' Issei shook his perverted thoughts with a sincere smile in his face.

"Issei-kun, did you wait too long?" She asked while Issei gave a reply. "Nope, Yuuma-chan. I just arrived as well." 'How long I've wanted to use that line!' he thought while giving a grin at his date.

"Well, Issei-kun. Let's go for our first date." Yuuma then started to grab his hand while heading towards the destination of their date.

'I'll just throw this later then.' Issei just placed the flyer in his pocket while being dragged by Yuuma for their date.

It was sunset the moment Issei finished his date with Yuuma. 'It's here! The sunset as a background is here! Now all I need is a kiss then it will be a dream come true!' Issei thought happily as he heard Yuuma's voice started to speak.

"Issei-kun. Can you do me a favor?" She asked sweetly innocent voice.

'Yes! It's the kiss. What else could it be? The sunset as a background and a kiss to celebrate the first date!' "Sure! Yuuma-chan, anything you ask!" I replied with a thumbs-up.

"Then, would you die for me?" She asked. The previous innocence was gone and it was replaced by a distinct but sultry voice.

"My headache must be returning. I didn't quite hear what you say."

Yuuma started to lean towards Issei and whispered into his ear. "Would you die for me, Issei-kun?"

Issei didn't have time to reply as soon as she saw Yuuma began to change her form. Her cute clothing turns into a sexy costume that looks just like a BDSM costume that barely covers her body. She grew even more taller, her breasts became even more bigger and bountiful, and her thighs looked even more juicier. Her whole body figure became even more sexy and curvaceous.

'Oppai! Wait, why does she have black wings with feathers? This looks like something out a freakin' fantasy.' Before Issei could continue thinking, he saw her forming something that looks like a spear then she threw the spear at Issei's gut, making him fall to his knees.

"Wha–" was all Issei could say as he looked at his wound and back to the one that caused it.

"I'm sorry, don't worry about our date, I enjoyed it. It's like playing with a kid but my fun has to come to an end. My superiors think that you were just too much of a threat. So I had to kill you." Yuuma said.

Issei's knees finally gave up making him fall, sprawled out in his own pool of blood.

He heard Yuuma continue to speak. "If you want to blame someone, then blame God for putting a Sacred Gear in you." Without even glancing back, she started to fly away using her black wings.

He was in the ground, he can't even move.

He was dying and his mind started to lose consciousness but he could hear his heart beating, and it was continuing on slowing down.

Before he could lose consciousness, he saw a small red circle coming down from his pocket becoming even more bigger. He saw someone coming out from the circle, a girl with a crimson red hair, the same crimson red as his blood.

"You're dying. Don't worry about that. I'll save you. Then you'll become mine in exchange." The crimson-haired girl spoke with sweetness on her tone. That was the last thing he heard before blacking out.

* * *

' _I'm back here at this place. But it seems a different dream than the one before' Issei thought with wonder. Then he heard himself speak. "We will continue with the mission, we will not save Rin."_

" _No, Kakashi! We need save Rin. She's our teammate!" Issei saw a boy with a short spiky black hair with a blue jacket with an orange collar wearing a headband with a swirling leaf and a pair of goggles with orange lenses that looks connected to his ear protectors and he saw himself being younger than he was in his last dream._

' _This must be a younger version of my dream then.' Issei thought with curiousty in his mind._

" _For the last time, Obito. We will not save Rin. This is an order from your superior." Kakashi was clearly angered at the childishness of his teammate. Missions should be done first for the sake of the village. His emotions were clearly getting in the way of the mission._

' _Why I am saying those things? Why would I not save my teammate? Oy! Even if this is a dream, I should not be like this kind of prick.' Issei thought with a scowl marring on his face._

" _I don't care about the mission anymore Kakashi! Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are even worse than scum. I'd rather be called scum than not being able to save Rin! Kakashi, I know what happened to your father. He saved his comrades even if it means failure of a mission. No matter what other people think about him, I believe the White Fang is a true hero!" The boy named Obito spoke with clear conviction and resolve in his voice._

" _You can continue this_ _ **mission**_ _by yourself, but I'll save Rin on my own if you don't want to." Obito spoke before turning his back away from Kakashi to Rin's direction._

' _What am I even doing? Kakashi! Save your teammate!' Issei could only growl in annoyance at his counterpart Kakashi for not even moving._

 _Then he was in a different place after that scene. Issei saw himself saving Obito from an attacker right on time. 'It seems I'm still in the same dream but it's in a different scene.' Issei thought with curiousity? How was somehow he able to change dreams just like that?_

" _Kakashi! I know I would get to you somehow!" Obito flashed a grin at Kakashi._

' _So my dream counterpart decided to save Rin as well, Whew. I thought my counterpart was a complete jerk, glad he is not.' "Yeah, you did. Thanks, Obito. For making me realize that my father was a hero." Issei heard himself._

" _My Therapy Jutsu really works. Haha! Beat that Minato-sensei!" Obito smiled widely at Kakashi. Kakashi could only think, 'Therapy Jutsu? What the hell?'_

" _So the brat was saved by another brat. No matter, I'll kill the both of you know." The attacker spoke but Issei himself could not find the source of the voice._

 _Then he was in a different place again after that one. Issei saw himself and Obito releasing a girl, most likely Rin from her restraints but then a person appeared._

" _I see. That idiot Taiseki was not even able to stop two brats. Well kids, you're out of luck now that I'm here. I'll bury you brats alive. Say goodbye each other._ _ **Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi!**_ _(Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction!)" The person did some strange hand signs then Issei started to look around as he hear the cave started to rumble. After looking back to where that person was, he was gone._

' _What the heck?! Is that the same as the fire one I did in a dream before?' Issei could only think with disbelief. Then the cave started to give in and started to fall on Kakashi, Obito and Rin._

" _Obito, Rin! We need to run, now!" Issei heard Kakashi speak and after that they started running with the collapsing cave at their backs. After a few seconds of running, they were able to see the exit._

 _Issei suddenly felt being pushed away by someone only to see the half of Obito's body being crushed by a boulder. Issei only looked at Obito with shock for giving his own life to save Kakashi._

" _No, Obito! We'll save you now, don't worry!" Kakashi exclaimed in a tone of worry and regret._

" _You can't save me, Kakashi. I can't even feel half of my body now." Obito said in a defeated voice._

 _Issei felt tears running on his left cheek coming from one of his eye. 'Holy Shit, I don't have my other eye anymore! Wait, that's not important. Obito's even more important than that.'_

" _There must be some way! Obito, I'm not giving up on you now!" Kakashi wanted to continue but before he could, he was stopped by Obito._

" _Kakashi, I didn't have any gift on you when you became a jounin, right? Then I'll give my_ _ **Sharingan**_ _to you as a present." Obito said with only Kakashi giving his reply._

" _No, Obito. We will save you–" Kakashi was interrupted by Obito. "Damn it, Kakashi! You're running out of time, the cave is starting to give in." Then Obito's attention is turned to Rin. "Rin, you can do medical jutsu, right?" Seeing Rin nod, he continued. "Take my remaining eye and replace Kakashi's injured one." Only too see Rin in tears while nodding._

 _After Rin took Obito's eye, he spoke. "Bakashi. I'm about to die… but I'll become your eye… and see the future with you. Also, protect Rin no matter what the cost. Please take this as a one-time request from me. Goodbye, Kakashi." Obito smiled happily at Issei's direction where Kakashi could only be seen with tears falling on his eye._

* * *

Issei felt his mind waking up as he saw the sunlight entering from his window, only to feel tears on his eyes coming out.

'Shit, that really was a sad dream. Obito died and my counterpart wasn't even able to do anything.' Issei thought sadly as he remembered Obito's words.

'He really cared for Rin, unlike me. Wait, did I just say me? Must have been my imagination.'

"Still, to think that I'll see three different dreams. Maybe I need a psychologist or something like that.' Issei thought before he continued. 'Nah, so bothersome. I'll just pass then.'

'Maybe my porn will cheer me up from that sad dream.' Issei thought, giggling perversely, but before Issei could even take a peek on his porn, his alarm started to ring, indicating that there's only thirty minutes left for school.

'Guess I should already take a leave now, I'll just take a look at the porn later.' Issei thought, rushing since if he did not move, he'll be late for school.

'The dream where I died is still the most realistic, I wonder if it really happened, I'll ask around anyway. I did introduced Yuuma-chan at many people. And I died in her hands.' Issei thought sadly with curiosity.

* * *

'So, the date with Yuuma-chan is just a dream, after all?' Issei already talked to his two perverted friends since they were the first people who met Yuuma-chan when he introduced her. 'Their expressions were so amusing and then they cursed me for being lucky to have a girlfriend, and now they only think I was crazy. They said that they can't even remember her. Her photo and contact disappeared on my phone too, I tried calling the number since I remembered it but there was no answer. I went to her address only to found an empty land. I also went to the school where she was studying, only to be told that Amano Yuuma doesn't study there. Well shit, it must've been just a dream. I still don't have a girlfriend, how depressing.' Issei thought depressingly with a sigh as he started to walk anywhere, only to found himself making his way towards the old school building.

'I was lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize where I was walking to, huh? I–' He was interrupted on his thoughts when he felt someone looking at him only to see a crimson haired girl smiling at him from a window in the old school building.

'Rias Gremory, why are you looking at me like you're judging me or something?' Issei stared at the crimson haired beauty, only to shake his thoughts.

Rias Gremory, a white skinned woman with blue eyes in her late teens. She has a voluptuous figure and a crimson hair that reaches down to her thigh. A third-year foreign student studying here in Kuoh Academy. She's also the president of the Occult Research Club and she's one of the Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies.

'Nah, it should be nothing surprising, given my reputation for being a pervert in the school. I'm sure she's just judging me because I'm a pervert.' Issei thought only to be replaced with perverted ones.

'Those two beautiful mounds of oppai is still a sight to behold. One of the greatest pairs I've ever seen.' Issei grinned perversely only to see Rias Gremory looking at her with an amused expression.

'Shit! Stop thinking too much perverted thoughts. It's unbecoming of me! Wait, why is it unbecoming of me? I am a known pervert in the school anyway, so why would I bother about my reputation? Weird. Definitely some weird shit is happening to me right now.' Issei thought with a confused expression while giving a short bow of respect before leaving Rias on her own thoughts.

"That's a miscalculation, I guess. He's not much of an idiot as it seems." Rias pondered on her thoughts as she recalled the events that led on Hyoudou Issei's death. The group of fallen angels lurking in her territory gave her a perfect chance to snag Hyoudou Issei to become her servant and also knowing the fallen's intentions.

"Ara buchou, you were expecting him to be an idiot then?" Rias heard a reply as she looked towards the one who spoke, Himejima Akeno.

Himejima Akeno, a young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias. She has violet eyes and black hair tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs and an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

"Of course, Akeno. We observed him before for a long time ever since Koneko was able to sniff a dragon's scent on him. So we know that he's an idiot, yet what we observed on him now was a showing that he is somewhat aware of his situation." Rias gave her opinion on Akeno.

"Well, just make sure to tell him about his situation before something happens, Buchou." Akeno said, leaving a cup of tea for Rias before leaving.

"I know, Akeno. I'll make sure to tell him before something bad happens. I care for my peerage after all, you know that." Rias replied only to receive a smile from Akeno before closing the door.

After the class has ended, Issei was offered by his perverted friends to join them on their porn marathon. He only rejected them saying that he has a lot to think about.

It was dusk the moment Issei reached the place where he died in Yuuma's hand. After a few minutes of looking for clues that Yuuma really did exist, Issei did not find even a single one.

"She doesn't really exist, I guess. It was just a dream." Issei said with a defeated sigh, indicating that he gave up on finding clues about Yuuma. "But my senses suddenly became even better. I guess it could be said that my senses were enhanced. I only felt the change when it becomes night, it seems. My senses were not this good in the morning… " Issei's muttering only stopped when he felt a dark presence creeping up behind him.

Looking at his back, he saw a man wearing a black trench coat and a black hat with an eerie smile on his face.

"So, I found a stray that defected from its master. You'll meet your end here, stray." The man spoke while chuckling darkly. The man changed his form giving him black wings then he started to form the same spear of light that was used to kill Issei, then he threw the said spear at Issei.

'Shit! I need to dodge!' Issei's thoughts were aligned to his instincts that were screaming for his survival, he rolled over the ground to dodge the incoming spear on his direction.

"Ho, so you were able to dodge that one, I guess I made it too easy for you to escape then." After that, he formed two spears of light again, Issei was only able to dodge one but he was not able to dodge the other.

The light of spear stroke Issei's stomach then Issei screamed in pain.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Issei only sweated bullets as he grit his teeth in pain. "Light is poisonous to you devils after all. It hurts more than when you were human, right?" The man sneered in mockery as he spoke the word **devil**.

'Devils, what is he talking about?' Issei thought while thinking that he might die. The man started to form another spear but he was stop by a voice that echoed in the place.

"I would appreciate if you don't kill my servant, Fallen Angel- _san_." Issei heard a female voice. Then, a red circle of complex writings started to form in the ground.

Issei saw Rias Gremory coming out of the circle glaring at the one called fallen angel. 'Really, fallen angels exist? What kind of a fantasy game am I?!' Issei thought in disbelief but after recalling his past interactions with another fallen angel, Amano Yuuma, he relented, gritting his teeth on pain and started to listen to their conversation.

"Crimson hair. Rias Gremory, I presume? The sister of the Maou Lucifer. This really is your territory." The man spoke at Rias.

Glaring at the man, Rias replied. "If you know my name and that this is my territory, then why are you here? You should know that your _kind_ are not welcomed in any devil territory."

"I was just taking a stroll, then look what I found, a stray devil. But with you appearing on his rescue, I guess he's not one. You should really keep your servants in a tight leash, someone might kill them, thinking that they are just mere strays." The man answered, still wearing that eerie grin in his face.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, but those who attack my servants will be killed as well." Rias retorted at the man.

"I see. My name is Dohnaseek. Pray that we do not meet again, Rias Gremory, for fate might not intervene next time we do so." The man named Dohnaseek started to flap his wings then fly away at the dark sky.

Issei's consciousness started to become hazy after Rias and the fallen finished their conversation. 'I forgot that I was losing too much blood. Shit, I'm really going to die this time.' Issei thought grimly as Rias Gremory started to walk towards him.

"Don't worry, Issei. You won't die. I'll save you this time as well. Just remember that you're mine." Issei heard Rias then he started to black out. Again.

* * *

 _This time, Issei was in front of a large tomb with a blond person and the girl named Rin._

 _Rin started to sob as the rain was pouring down at them. He also saw the blond man with tears leaking from his eyes and he felt tears on his cheeks as well. Rin suddenly started hyperventilating and the blond man took notice. He grabbed Rin and carried her in bridal style before the man disappeared in a yellow flash._

 _Issei felt that Kakashi had his other eye covered by the headband he wears. Kakashi then started to speak. "Obito, why did you even save my life when you should've just saved yours? You didn't even have to care about mine. I treated the mission more important than your's and Rin's life. You should've just left me alone." Kakashi spoke regretfully without even caring about the pouring rain in his head._

 _Issei was suddenly in a new place where this time, Rin was captured and Kakashi was pursuing her kidnappers. Issei saw that Kakashi was able to save Rin and get away from the enemy in the meantime, but the enemy did something to her._

" _Kakashi-kun, kill me." Rin spoke with her sobs and tears coming out from her very person._

' _What the hell?! First it was Obito, then it was Rin! Kakashi's life is full of bad things happening to him all the time. Why can't he even have a good memory instead of a bad one?!' Issei growled in anger, not even noticing the fact that he started to mention his so-called dream as a memory._

" _No Rin! You'll be fine. I promise Obito that I'll protect you, so I–" Kakashi was interrupted by Rin. "Kakashi-kun, the Sanbi is sealed in me! In less than a few minutes, the seal will break and the Sanbi will be unleashed in Konoha's direction. Nothing will be able to stop the Sanbi!" Rin cried as she voiced her reasoning against Kakashi._

" _Rin, Minato-sensei is a seals master. He'll help you. We also have Kushina-nee and Jiraiya-sama, so you don't need to lose hope, Rin! We'll save you." Kakashi cried out his plea on Rin but she just shook her head._

 _Rin's body suddenly slumped to the ground and she suddenly screamed out in pain. "Kakashi-kun! Please kill me now. If you don't, the Sanbi will destroy Konoha! Please Kakashi-kun!"_

" _Rin, I can't do it. You're the only one I have now. My mom, my dad, Obito. The people I care for are dead. I don't want you to die as well. Please just let us go to sensei. He'll save you." Kakashi sobbed as his tears fell down on his cheeks then someone suddenly spoke._

" _Well done brat. Luckily for you, you were able to save her but unluckily for you, we'll have to take her back." Issei saw a large group of enemies that ambushed Kakashi and Rin._

 _Issei heard Kakashi growled in anger. "You're not taking her back, I'll kill you bastards before you even touch her."_

 _Kakashi started to dash towards the enemy then he thrust his hand coated with lightning at the enemy's stomach screaming_ _ **"Raikiri!**_ _(Lightning Cutter!)"._

 _Issei was shocked and horrified when he saw it was Rin who took the lightning thrust from Kakashi's hand. Kakashi himself was devastated when he saw Rin took the brunt of his attack, making him unconscious from the grief and sorrow of killing Rin._

 _Issei knew that he was in a different place this time. He felt familiar in the surroundings of this room. He knows that it was Kakashi's room. He didn't know why, he just felt a familiarity with it. After walking for a couple of minutes, Kakashi smelled something dried, he didn't know what, so he just went where the smell is guiding him._

 _He was suddenly in front of a slightly opened room. Kakashi proceeded to knock and speak. "Dad, are you okay, there? I smell something funny coming to your room." After hearing no response, Kakashi continued knocking and asking three times._

 _Issei knew that something bad was inside of the room in front of him, yet he cannot pry his eyes away. He felt that he needed to know what's inside of the room. He needed to face this fear with full focus. After no answer, Kakashi opened the door._

 _After looking around the room, Issei saw a familiar man sprawled down on the ground holding a knife in his hands that was embedded in his stomach. Kakashi rushed towards the familiar man. Issei knew this man. This person is his father._

* * *

Issei fell down on his bed and suddenly started screaming in pain as he held his head from the throbbing headache. He did not even notice that he was naked and that Rias Gremory was sleeping besides him jolted awake from his scream.

The influx of emotions he saw from Kakashi's memory made him receive a very strong aching pain throbbing in his head. Rias, who was awaked by his scream suddenly rushed at him saying, "You'll be fine. Don't worry. What's the problem?"

"My head! It feels like its bursting out!" Issei continued his screams nonstop as he continued to hold his head gritting his teeth at the throbbing pain he's receiving.

Rias can only look at Issei with full of worry since she cannot do anything as of now to help him. She didn't know what to do with this kind of situation. 'I was lucky that I put some magic circles that can make a room sound-proof.' Rias thought, still worried at Issei's condition.

After a couple more screams from Issei, he started to breathe hard and calm down. Falling to slumber once again.

Rias laid Issei back in his bed in a relaxing position. She could only do this much, since she doesn't know what happened to him. She'll consult this with Akeno later.

* * *

Issei could not see himself as he continue to swim in the sea of darkness. After a couple of minutes moving towards nowhere, he stumbled upon an unknown huge entity filled with darkness and death talking to a man with a spiky silver hair that reached into the middle of his back that is tied into a ponytail. The man wears a weird uniform with a pair of gloves and a flak jacket.

The entity started to speak, **"Hatake Sakumo, I don't know how you got to have a second chance to live your life, but since I was ordered by Kami herself, I'll do it. But knowing your personality, you might request something so I'll entertain you."**

The silver haired-man named Sakumo started to speak. "I guess you're right about that Shinigami-sama." He continued. Before I make my choice, can you give fulfill a simple request for me?"

" **I did say that I'll entertain you. So, go on, speak."** The Shinigami urged Sakumo to continue.

"I know that my son Hatake Kakashi is now dead, can you please show me every single one of his memories?" Sakumo made his plea in front of the Shinigami.

" **Hm… Fine, I'll let you see it."** The Shinigami started to move towards Sakumo and pointed his forefinger at Sakumo's head. Sakumo started to see every single detail in Kakashi's life.

His sadness, his grief, his sorrows, his regrets, his happiness and up to his death. Sakumo spoke then."I've made my decision, Shinigami-sama. Please bring back Kakashi's life instead of mine." His voice filled with sadness, knowing that he left his child only to suffer after his death.

" **I'm not sure about that. You see, Kami said that it was you who would be given the chance, not your child. But since you're such a piece of work, I'll ask her then."** The Shinigami spoke with clear amusement in his voice.

' **This human is really different than the others. People with that kind of personality are scarce in Elemental Nations after all.'** The Shinigami thought while waiting for Kami's answer.

The Shinigami turned his attention towards Sakumo who was waiting for Kami's verdict. He spoke, **"Kami has given me her answer. She decided to grant your request on several conditions."** After seeing Sakumo's expression he continued. **"First, he is currently inside of my stomach after performing the Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal). I cannot just take him out of there since he paid the already paid the price."** Seeing Sakumo nodded. **In exchange of taking him out, I will take you there instead. You will never be able to see your wife if you will be stuck in my stomach for eternity. Are you willing to do that?"**

"I do, Shinigami-sama. I've caused enough grief for my child. Knowing that I could give him a second chance, I'll gladly do so. And my wife would only want Kakashi's life to be full of happiness." Sakumo spoke with resolve in his tone.

" **I see. Then second, He will be reborn as someone else, he will not regain his memories easily. He will only regain them pieces by pieces when he is approaching an immense danger. If he is not approached by any danger, there is a chance that he will not regain his memories, is that fine with you?"**

"It is, Shinigami-sama."

" **Third, He will also gain his abilities pieces by pieces. And before you ask, yes, he will be reborn in a dimension where there are constant fighting that he might get involved, are you willing to risk your child for that new world?"**

"I'm reluctant to say this, but yes. Shinigami-sama. I know that Kakashi's strong. So he'll be able to survive the challenges that will come on his way."

" **I see. Then, in assurance of the condition, I will now send his soul in the dimension. He will not be immediately reborn. His soul will needs to be comfortable in the new dimension first. So before you request, I will not be able to show you even his form as a baby."**

"I understand, Shinigami-sama. You should take my soul now as the exchange of the deal. But before you do that, can you grant me one more request?" Sakumo asked.

" **I already told you that I'll entertain you, as long as it's not related to lives and souls of any people, even your wife."**

"Thank you Shinigami-sama. Then, please let me and my wife see Kakashi's life after his death comes."

" **Granted. Now, enough bickering. You don't have any requests now, do you?"**

Sakumo only gave a smile and a simple nod then he heard the Shinigami speak. **"Then, I'll take your soul right now in exchange of his. Last but not the least I can do for you, Sakumo for being a friend. I'll let him see this exchange so that he'll know how much you love him."**

"Thanks a lot, …..." After saying that, the Shinigami took Sakumo's soul and placed it in his stomach.

Issei was in tears at the moment the memory as over. He really was Hatake Kakashi. And the very person Kakashi hated for leaving him alone before Obito set him straight was willing to sacrifice his very own soul just so that Kakashi could live on. His father.

Then, he was assaulted by his past memories and from his birth up to his death. After sorting his memories, Kakashi was quite thankful that he was attacked by Amano Yuuma, even if she attacked him, because that attack was the trigger for his past memories to be unlocked.

* * *

Kakashi groaned as soon as he gained consciousness. And his first thoughts was 'Dad was really a hero, Obito was right. I'm really thankful for that Dad, I love you too. But I didn't expect you to be friends with the Shinigami. Surprising.' As soon as he started to look around his room, he smelled something sweet. After blinking his eyes open, he saw a crimson haired-woman sleeping besides him in his bed. To be exact, it was Rias Gremory.

"What? Why is Gremory-san here? And why is she naked? Did I finally get laid with a beauty like her?" Kakashi giggled perversely at the thoughts of banging a beautiful woman.

"Oh, is it morning already?" Kakashi saw Rias Gremory stretched her hands up in the air as she yawned cutely while showing her two beautiful mounds of breasts jiggling sexily.

'If Rin was here now, I'm sure she'll just chastise me for being perverted, and if Obito was here, he'll just say "How far the mighty and stoic genius Hatake Kakashi has fallen!" I'm sure he'll even exaggerate things even more further.' Kakashi thought with a nostalgic smile on his face.

"Yes, it is Gremory-san. And before that, why are you here in my bed? Did I get laid this time?" Kakashi asked filled with curiosity and wonder.

"Nope you didn't, don't worry. You're still a virgin." Rias chided him where Kakashi just comically cried anime tears.

Rias sweat dropped at the display then remembering Issei's sudden screams made her ask about his condition.

"By the way, are you alright now? You were in a lot of pain last night when you suddenly woke up."

"Ah. Don't worry about that, Gremory-san. The headache's gone now. No worries needed." Kakashi replied to her in a cheerful and relaxed tone. Then he continued. "If you're not here because I got laid, then what are you doing here?"

Rias was still doubtful of Kakashi's reassurance, nevertheless, she quickly shook those thoughts then she replied. "Ah, about that, you see. You were fatally wounded last night. Do you remember?" Rias asked waiting for his reply.

"Ah, yes I did. What does that have to do with you in my bed?"

"Well, I was here because I was healing you last night." Rias explained and before she could continue. Kakashi interrupted her. "If you just healed me, then you didn't have to sleep naked with me right?"

Her response was a yawn making her breasts jiggle a little bit. Then she spoke. "Your wounds were fatal, so for my healing to work, I needed to hold your body while being naked."

Kakashi's reply was only a perverse giggling but was stopped as Rias did a fake cough before continuing, "We are getting out of the subject, but I need to explain to you two things. First of all, when you were on a date with the Fallen Angel Amano Yuuma, you died when she threw a spear of light at you. After that, the flyer you received was actually a devil magic circle and it summoned me." She then revealed a flyer that looks like the one Kakashi received when he was on his date. She continued, "Seeing you dying, I did what I could and revived you and the other thing is, right now, you Hyoudou Issei, is a devil and you are now mine."

Kakashi could only gape like a fish at what he heard. Then he sighed ruefully. 'First, I lived to fight a war then died. Second, I lived to go to a date then died. And third, I lived to become a devil and a servant. Why did Dad have to make my life harder? But I'm not complaining anyway.'

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So that's it. My first chapter in my fic. Not much can be said in my author's note at first. But I hope that you guys enjoyed this one. Since I'm just a beginning fanfiction writer, please forgive me for the bad grammars. I'll be updating sooner. No more than a week, I'm sure.**

 **So I made some differences in Issei's life in this one. In this universe, he is an orphan with an unknown guardian who just sends him money every month so that he could get on day by day. That's just the setting I want. Who knows, maybe it's someone you guys know.**

 **Also, Kakashi used the Shiki Fujin. What a shock. My Kakashi learned the Shiki Fujin from the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. Yes, the one that Naruto took when he was tricked by Mizuki. In Kakashi's world, The Allied Shinobi Forces was losing against Madara's army. There will be small flashbacks about what happen to the war only in Kakashi's memories, he won't know about the war's conclusion. There is a person that cannot be defeated easily, so Kakashi took it upon himself to defeat that person. Knowing that he cannot defeat that person, he learned the Shiki Fujin so that he could seal that person.**

 **Also, I plan on having Issei change his name legally in the next chapters so that it'll become Kakashi instead. Give me your opinion on this one. If you want Issei to change his name or not.**

 **That's all, thank you guys for reading this fic, and I hope that you guys enjoyed that and don't forget to review, fav, or follow. Thanks a lot. Wait for the next chapter then.**


	2. I'm Three Hours Late, Who Cares?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi guys, this is a new a chapter for my fic. Thanks for those who were able to follow and fav my fic. Thanks to you guys. In this fic, Kakashi still have Issei's body and appearance. It means that his body is weak and it cannot fight like his past body could. So his stamina and body will break down after a couple of minutes fighting.**

 **I'm starting a poll whether or not Kakashi will change his name back to Hatake Kakashi or he will keep it as Hyoudou Issei. PM to me guys or you guys should post it as reviews. Thanks a lot for your opinions.**

 **Hatake Kakashi: 2 Hyoudou Issei: 1**

 **DISCLAIMER: Highschool DxD and Naruto are not mine. They belong to their respective owners. I don't own them at all.**

 **If you have any questions, ask it by posting it as a review or as a PM. Anyway, thanks a lot guys. Without further ado, read the second chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – I'm Three Hours Late, who Cares?**

"People's Speech"

'People's Thoughts'

" **Dragons, Gods, etc. Speech"**

' **Dragons, Gods, etc. Thoughts'**

 _ **[Start]**_

Kakashi and Rias were walking on their way towards Kuoh Academy' entrance when Rias explained how Kakashi became her servant devil. His situation of being a Sacred Gear wielder was the reason he was being attack after all. Amidst the explanation about his situation, Kakashi was able to feel the murderous glares and curses of the whole student body against him.

"Why is that pervert being near Rias-sama?!" shrieked by a fangirl.

"Damn it, pervert! Why are you walking side by side with Rias-oujo-sama! It should be use decent gentlemen, not like scum like you!" screamed by a crying fanboy.

Kakashi was starting to regret his father's decision of him living in this dimension. 'Wherever I go, even after being reborn, fangirls and fanboys, the most bane existences to have ever live are still haunting me. Is there no escape from them?' Kakashi just screamed his frustrations in his mind.

Returning his attention towards Rias, who was walking besides him, he asked.

"So, I have a Sacred Gear, I am now a devil and because you revived me with your Evil Pieces I am now your servant?" Kakashi just sighed after saying those words. He didn't really know whether to be angry that he was just alive to be a mere servant or happy that he was given another chance.

Rias was perplexed at Kakashi's change of behavior, especially the loss of his idiocy but she just shook those thoughts since she'll just ask about his change later on. She just nodded at Kakashi's question then she replied, "That's right. I know that you still have doubts on being my servant but unlike most devil households, the Gremory Clan treats their servant with love and care. But we should go to school before we're late. We'll continue this conversation later on. I'll send someone for you after class."

"I see. Then Gremory-senpai, I still have a couple of questions I wanted to ask, but since you want to cut this conversation. I'll see you later on then. Ja Ne." Kakashi just gave a two-fingered salute then he started to turn his direction towards his classroom.

After arriving at the classroom, Kakashi felt a weak killing intent directed towards him. Sensing an attack coming from behind, he dodged, and then he retaliated with a punch in return.

'Oh, it was just these two.' He mentally thought as they spoked with disbelief and anger in their voices.

"Ouch! Issei, when did you know how to fight?!" the bald head commented.

"Yeah! We know that you only have time for watching porn and masturbating!" the nerdy guy with glasses said.

Ignoring the somehow rude and shameful comment, Kakashi spoke. "Well, Matsuda, Motohama. It's becau–, wait, why did you two attack me?"

Forgetting about their earlier question, they just screamed at him. "Bastard! Why were you walking with Rias-sama this morning?!" They spoke in unison. Every single one of the bystanders suddenly turned their attention towards Kakashi. Before Kakashi could even reply the school bell started to ring.

'Lucky save, I don't want to be mobbed by the whole student body.' He thought as he replied. "We have to go class right now, so I'm not answering your question." Kakashi replied in a tone that can only be thought as cynical.

"That damn bastard betrayed us! After betraying us, he just brushed us off!" The bald headed one talked towards the one with the glasses.

"Yeah! He thinks that after walking with Rias-senpai, we're not worth his time anymore! The bastard!"

"I have a plan so that we could get our revenge on him later on." They started whispering to each other and Kakashi just left the two on their own conversation after sitting in his own seat.

 _ **[Scene Break]**_

After the class ended, Kakashi was approached by his two perverted friends. They were wearing smiles like they forgive him or something. 'I wonder what're they planning?' Kakashi thought in confusion.

"Well, Issei. We forgive you for your betrayal against us. We just don't want you to do it again." The bald headed one said. 'What betrayal? These morons are misunderstanding too much.' Kakashi just shook his head at their misconceptions.

"Yeah, we forgive you Issei. We just want you to come with us instead so that we could watch porn." The nerdy one continued. The other people look disturbed and the girls just looked at Kakashi and his friends in disgust. Kakashi knew he was a pervert, he didn't deny that much but he was really shocked at his reputation as a pervert. His reputation in this dimension was even a lot worse than his reputation in the Elemental Nations.

The people could only look at them with disgust for being open about their interests but Kakashi did something no one in the classroom would expect.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi replied in a nonchalant tone, placing his hand near his ear, mocking his two friends who could only stare at him in shock like he became a different person.

The whole classroom just looked at Kakashi in devastated shock and utter disbelief. The most perverted one out of the trio just rejected watching porn. Even the teacher who just announced the class has ended could only stare wide eye at Kakashi. The classroom was silent a single drop of pin can easily echo in the room. Even Kiba Yuuto who was in front of the classroom's door was ignored. Kiba himself was in a confused state, he knew the reputation of Hyoudou Issei, the most perverted student in Kuoh.

Returning on his thoughts, Kiba Yuuto just walked towards Kakashi. It was like the whole room was in a suspended animation. The whole room's occupants were just staring at Kakashi. They were not even caring about the fact that Kiba was walking inside the classroom, heading at Kakashi's direction.

When he reached Kakashi, he spoke. "Hello there, Hyoudou Issei-san. My buchou, Rias Gremory sent me to get you." Kiba smiled that can only be described as bishounen.

Kakashi just looked at Kiba with a judging gaze. 'I see. So it was Kiba Yuuto who was sent to get me then? I wonder if this guy is also a devil? I can feel his hidden hatred. At least, it's not as worse as Sasuke's. That brat's hatred is so strong an ordinary civilian would've had immediately faint after feeling it. Thankfully, he's already gone.'

Kiba Yuuto, a second year student in Kuoh Academy, belonging in the Occult Research Club. He is adored by many female students and is hated by most of the male student body. He has short blonde hair and gray eyes with a mole under his left eye.

After finishing his judgement on Kiba, he spoke. "Is that so? Let's get going then." Kakashi just stood up, leaving the shocked students on their thoughts. 'After this talk, I'll try to practice any of the ablilities I can still use. From what the Shinigami said, I am to regain them after all.'

After Kakashi left, his two friends returned on their thoughts and cursed him. "That damn bastard, he really betrayed us!" The two pervert spoke in perfect unison while crying about their friend's betrayal.

 _ **[Scene Break]**_

Kakashi realized that the direction they were heading to was the last place where he saw Rias Gremory before, the old school building. After bypassing a couple more doors inside the old building, he looked around at the room where Kiba Yuuto led him to.

"Welcome, Hyoudou-san. This is the Occult Research Club." Kiba spoked in the dimly-lit room where he led Kakashi to.

Kakashi just gave a nod of acknowledgment before looking around the room. The club room is a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the wall. 'Isn't this way too extravagant for a simple club room?' Kakashi also saw a large circle with complex writing, the same as the one that he emerged from his pocket when he was attacked.

Looking at the couch, he saw a petite girl eating sweets and cookies. 'Toujou Koneko, I feel something different from you, it feels feline?'

Toujou Koneko, a petite first year student in Kuoh Academy who have white hair and hazel eyes, she also belongs to the Occult Research Club as well. She has two bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs over her forehead.

Kakashi's thinking stopped when she saw the petite girl glaring at him while holding the box of cookies and sweets. "I won't eat those, don't worry. " Kakashi said in a sincere tone as he reached out his hand for a hand shake.

Nodding reluctantly, the petite girl grabbed it and introduced herself. "Hmm. Toujou Koneko, nice to meet you."

"Ah, mine's Kak–, I mean Hyoudou Issei." She looked at Issei suspiciously then he just continued. "Nice to meet you too, Chibi-chan." The moment he said that, the suspicious look she had on Kakashi turned into scowl. Kakashi just shrugged it off.

'Whew, that was close. I almost introduced myself as Kakashi. I still need to find a solution about my name. Whether I would continue to use Hyoudou Issei or change it to Hatake Kakashi.' Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted as soon as he heard another voice.

"Ara, don't bully our Koneko-chan. Hyoudou-kun." Kakashi turned around to see a girl with black hair and a long ponytail. 'Oh, it's the vice president of Occult Research Club, Himejima Akeno. Why do I feel something akin to hatred in her? At least it's not as worse like the hatred Kiba Yuuto holds. One brat wanting revenge is too much for me.'

Kakashi sighed in defeat as he reached out his hand in the same manner as he did earlier. "Nice to meet you, Himejima-san. The name's Hyoudou Issei."

"Ara. Nice to meet you to Hyoudou Issei-kun. When I heard about your reputation, I was under the impression that you're a pervert, but that hardly seems the case here?" She questioned as she looked at me in curiosity.

Kiba and Koneko just looked at Kakashi in wonder as well.

"Well, reputation gained from bickering of students tends to be too exaggerated. You shouldn't judge a person based on his reputation alone." Kakashi replied in an overly nonchalant tone.

'He's not showing any tendencies of being a pervert, and he's not even acting idiotically. Is his change of a devil is so much it would affect even his whole person?' Akeno thought, thinking that they need to observe Kakashi for their changes.

"I'll keep your word in mind. A pity that I wouldn't have another person I can punish for being a bad boy." She smiled sweetly at Kakashi who was shivering nervously in Akeno's look. 'Shit, they also have an Anko here as well.'

"Just wait for Buchou to appear, she's taking a shower right now over there." She pointed towards a room where sounds of water flowing can be heard.

'She's taking a shower?! Oh, boy. This is gold. I wish Jiraiya-sama were here so that he could add this on his research.' Kakashi just giggled perversely at the room of the door where the sounds can be heard.

"Pervert." The petite girl chided Kakashi as Akeno just smiled.

'So, he still have his perverted issues, I guess there wasn't much change then.' Akeno concluded then Rias's voice was heard.

"I see that you've brought Hyoudou Issei-kun here. Good job Yuuto. I'll talk to you Hyoudou Issei-kun after I've finished changing. Just wait for a while."

Kakashi just answered a simple yes as he was offered by Akeno's tea. After waiting for a couple of minutes, Rias Gremory appeared, wearing her standard Kuoh Academy uniform.

"So, Hyoudou Issei-kun, can I call you Ise?" Kakashi just gave a nod as she continued. "You see, the whole Occult Research Club is just a front cover. Every single person here including you is a devil." She spoke clearly. Kakashi just looked at the whole club with suspicion.

"After what happened to me, I'm guessing I should believe you. But I want another proof besides your word." Kakashi stated, looking at them. They just moved their shoulders a little. Then black wings that looks like of a bat appeared at their backs.

"You guys have bat wings, guessing that I'm a devil, I also have one. Don't I?" Kakashi asked rhetorically while feeling his back, suddenly feeling a set of wings sprout from his back. "Now that I believe your words, can you explain to me the whole situation?" Kakashi asked wondering about his whole situation.

"You are rather taking this well, Ise." It was a statement, not a question. Kakashi just scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I've already seen someone create black flames that cannot be extinguished no matter what and it would continuously burn for seven days and seven nights. That someone was also able to create gigantic humanoid being using only his eyes and someone related to him was able to call two fuckin' meteors with the latter being even bigger than the former. So no, nothing would surprise me anymore." Kakashi retorted, not even bothering to hide the sarcasm he had in his voice.

Rias and her group just looked at Kakashi like he was crazy. "What?" They said in perfect unison while giving a shot of incredulous stare at Kakashi.

"Don't worry about that. Can you just continue on your explanation?" Kakashi just dismissed their weird stares on him.

Rias, still perturbed by what Kakashi said just shrugged it off and started to explain about the Great War that happened over thousand years ago that led the three factions having a ceasefire. She did explain a little bit about the clans in the devil society. She also explained about the Evil Piece's great value that was used to reincarnate humans into devils.

Kakashi just kept quiet while Rias explained the whole situation for him. After a few minutes of waiting for Kakashi to take in the information she had given, she heard Kakashi spoke a question.

"So, I'm a devil servant that is under the Gremory household then?" After seeing Rias nod, Kakashi just thought about the whole situation and decided to stop thinking too much about it.

"No matter what I do, all I can do is to accept my situation, I don't want to die anyway and if I were to reject, I will be branded as an exile or something of the like. After that, you will send others after my head." Kakashi just gave a tired sigh when Rias noticed him saying about being an exile.

"You're right about being exiled but the proper term is called a stray. But how did you know?" Rias was really curious on how Kakashi knew about becoming a stray if they were to leave their master without permission.

"You did explain the importance of the clans. Of course any clan would want to kill anyone that would bring shame and trouble in it." Kakashi gave her a 'That should be obvious' type of look.

'He really is different from what we observed over the past months. I wonder if it was because of becoming a devil in the process. He's even smarter now. ' Rias thought then she added another statement.

"Don't worry about becoming a servant. I won't request you to do any immoral actions or something of the like. You should also know that you have a chance to become a High-Class Devil. These devils will receive a set of Evil Pieces that can be use to give you a peerage as well."

"How do I become a High-Class Devil?"

"You are right now a Low-Class Devil, after that you become a, High-Class Devil, after that is the highest class a Devil can get, the Ultimate-Class Devil. Only a number of people have become an Ultimate-Class before. To become a High-Class Devil, the easiest way is to fulfill many contracts that you receive from countless humans that want any wish that they have."

"That would take too long, Rias-san, what would be the fastest way to become one then?"

"The fastest way is your participation and achievements in war. But right now, the Three Factions are in a ceasefire. So that's not possible." Rias stated at Kakashi who was thinking of becoming a High-Class Devil as soon as possible. She added another question.

"Do you still have any questions?" in which he replied. "Yes, I do. What do devils do anyway? Do they manipulate the human mind and do they really eat souls?"

"They don't. All we devils do now is to fulfill the wishes of other people, like what I told you earlier. We grant them their wishes. They call us then they complete the contract by giving us something in return. "

"Now? Does that mean devils do those before? No matter. Last question please." Kakashi then was urged by Rias to continue.

"How do I activate the Sacred Gear?" He was really curious about this one especially. 'It's like being a jinchuuriki. Based on what I hear, I can say that this abilities come from the beings sealed in the Sacred Gear. It's not like a healing Sacred Gear could just heal someone, it would need a source. I wonder what kind of being is sealed in mine?'

"Well, think of a strong person that you know and imitate that person's pose or something." Rias said watching Kakashi just stand then he held out his left hand like it's holding a small ball.

" **Rasengan.** (Spiraling Sphere)" Kakashi spoke then a blue sphere of energy started to form in his hand. Before the ball was complete, it completely dispersed and the energy spread in the room. His hand was replaced by red claw-shaped gauntlet with yellow accents and green inscriptions.

The whole group was looking at Kakashi in curiosity. They were curious about the blue sphere of energy but they were staring at Kakashi's hand which became a red shaped gauntlet.

Koneko herself was looking at Kakashi, trying to find a certain expression on him. 'He used chakra. That was just pure chakra. Humans can't use chakra. How is that possible?' She was about to ask him about the sphere when he spoke.

"So, this is my Sacred Gear, huh?" Kakashi moving the gauntlet while looking at it in wonder of what it can do. 'The gauntlet's designs looks like a miniature arm of a dragon. So most likely I have a dragon sealed in my arm. I guess I just need to will it to disappear.' Concentrating a little, the gauntlet soon disappeared and his hand returned.

"Buchou, you were right after all. Koneko did smell a dragon's scent in him." Kiba spoke at her Buchou where she just smiled back at Kakashi. "Yeah, Yuuto. He really did have the one of the thirteen **Longinus** ,the **Boosted Gear**."

"My Sacred Gear is called as Boosted Gear. What does it do, then?" Kakashi asked, wanting to try its abilities as soon as possible.

"We don't know its full abilities. One of the few things known in its abilities is to **Boost** the user's power every ten seconds. It is rumored that once it has enough **Boosts** , you can kill God." Akeno replied at him, making him look at the Sacred Gear wide-eyed. 'If we had this power during the war, we might have had better chances in winning it. Damn it, A new life and new ability yet I don't even know about the conclusion of the war.' Kakashi thought sadly as he remembered the war that Madara started.

"I see. Then you have answered all of my questions. When do I start on handing flyers to others? And can I go home after that?" Kakashi inquired wanting to finish his job as a devil so he could test the **Boosted Gear** 's ability.

"You can start now if you want. We have numerous flyers here, just take two stacks. After that you're free to go home." She pointed at the cabinet that contains the flyers.

Kakashi was about to take off and then distribute the flyers but he was stopped by Rias. "Ise, one last thing, call me Buchou from now on. And Tomorrow is Sunday, there will be no classes. I expect you to come here just outside the old school building tomorrow at eight o'clock in the morning."

"Did you say something?" Kakashi just shrugged off what Rias said then took off before Rias could even give a reply.

Rias grew a tic mark at the disrespect she received from Kakashi. "The nerve, but at least the talk has gone well than I thought. Though, I didn't expect him to be smart, hell I didn't even expect him to be observant at all. " She just sighed as Akeno replied.

"You're right about that Buchou. I thought he would just be a pervert, but he seems like he hid it well enough." Akeno said while Koneko approached the both of them before speaking.

"Buchou, he can use chakra. I don't know how but the blue sphere he showed earlier was pure chakra." Koneko stated making Rias, Akeno and Kiba wide-eyed at the proclamation.

The group could only think about the secrets Kakashi still have hidden from them. After all, the sudden change of his personality was a huge thing itself. Then he still has many secrets that he had not shown to anyone. 'Being able to use chakra, he really is an enigma. Though, hopefully my chances with him in my peerage will let me win against Raiser in the future. Knowing my parents, they'll just shove a Rating Game at me so that I would think I have a chance of winning.' Rias thought as her mind started to wander around her chances of winning against Raiser in the future.

 _ **[Scene Break]**_

After giving out the two stacks of flyers, he went home to his apartment and then he took a shower. Grabbing his clothes, he looked at his reflection. His short brown hair with white streaks was still wet from the shower. His body is toned well enough, but looking at it, he realized that he needs to be more fit. No amount of training is enough after all.

"Now, I just need to find a good place where I can test the Boosted Gear and see if I could still use most of my abilities."

Looking around the town for about an hour, he found a pathway that leads to an open field with little trees inside a forest.

"Okay then, I'll start with a simple one. **Kage Bunshin** **no Jutsu.** (Shadow Clone Technique)" A clone appeared at his side after a puff of smoke. 'Good, my information gathering will still be as good as before.' Then he bit his thumb allowing blood to flow out of it. " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu.** (Summoning Technique)" only a poof of smoke appeared. 'Too bad I can't summon my nin-ken. I would love to have Pakkun here. Well, no harm in trying.'

After that he tried most of his basic jutsus like **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Body Replacement Technique), **Shunshin** **no Jutsu** (Body Flicker Technique). 'Good, both of them are usable. My chakra is now at mid-kage reserves, most likely because of becoming a devil.' He thought with a delightful expression. 'Now, I won't have chakra exhaustion like most of the times. I won't know about my genjutsu unless I test it on someone. Due to the lack of this body's training, my taijutsu can only go on against mid chunin. My kenjutsu can only go against high chunin since my current body doesn't have enough muscle memory, I can only compensate with my skills. I guess I should move on my ninjutsus.'

Moving to his elemental repertoire, he saw that most of his water, earth, wind, and fire jutsus were still accessible. He put some chakra in his eyes. 'Damn I was only able to have an enhanced vision. I thought that I would regain the **Sharingan** (Copy Wheel Eye) since the Shinigami said that I would get back my abilities. But seeing that it's not really mine, it can't really be helped though.' Kakashi sighed since he lost one of his main techniques.

"I could still feel my lightning chakra coursing in my tenketsu points. I'll try opening the Gates."

" **Kaimon, Kai!** (Gate of Opening, Release!)"

" **Kyumon, Kai!** (Gate of Healing, Release!)"

Seeing that he could open the Gates, he stopped using it. 'Now, all I have to try are my lightning jutsus and the Boosted Gear.'

"Boosted Gear." After speaking that, the red gauntlet appeared in Kakashi's left hand.

 **Boost!**

Kakashi could feel the power coursing throughout his body. 'The power coursing inside of my body is incredible. Though, my body can't handle any Boosts more than five times. It seems that training my body will let me handle the Boosts. I'll start as soon as possible.' Kakashi thought with the intent of training, but not to the point like Guy.

 **Boost!**

Even more power flowed inside of Kakashi's body. He could feel his strength have gone up to low-kage just from two boosts. If he were able to handle many boosts, then he would have strength enough to match the Sandaime and he will still be able to go on. 'The strength that the Boosted Gear could give is limitless.' Kakashi thought. 'I really need to train my body if I want to handle the Boosts of the Boosted Gear. I'll try on using my lightning jutsus.'

" **Chidori!** (Thousand Birds)" Kakashi immediately created the downgraded version of his signature move. As Kakashi started to run the drawbacks of the technique were starting to kick in. 'Damn, I won't even be able to use my **Chidori** and my **Raikiri** (Lightning Cutter).'

'Though, the tunnel vision during my **Chidori** was less than normal. Only the Sharingan can lessen the tunnel vision of the **Chidori** , does this mean that I can gain the **Sharingan**? I'm not sure about it, but it's better to hope.'

He was stopped of his thoughts when the gauntlet started to double his power again.

 **Boost!**

'This is just the third boost, yet my body feels strong enough to take on two Akatsuki members. This is unreal. I can see why this Sacred Gear can kill God.' Kakashi thought in awe of the abilities of the Boosted Gear. I'll just try another technique with the assistance of the Boosted Gear then.'

" **Raiton: Shiden!** (Lightning Release: Purple Electricity)" A very huge stream of purple electricity was released from Kakashi's right hand as he pointed it towards the couple of trees several meters away from him.

The lightning surged through many trees in the forest before the purple lightning dissipate, leaving the destruction of many the trees in its path while burning. The fire caused by his lightning spread throughout the forest, making a forest fire.

Kakashi was in a state of shock at the destruction his purple lightning caused. "Kami! I'm leaving here!" He shouted in panic as he started to leave the vicinity, leaving no evidence as for who was there.

 _ **[Scene Break]**_

Kakashi was not thinking of anything as he dashed towards his apartment. He was tired by the time he reached his apartment door. After opening and locking his door, he immediately bolted on his bedroom then he let his body fall to the bed.

'So tired, for my body to be this low in stamina, I need to toughen up this body. Still, I didn't expect that much destruction from **Shiden**. The jutsu was just a mid A-Rank jutsu. For it to become an S-Rank jutsu on a scale like Naruto's **Futon: Rasenshuriken** (Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken). The Boosted Gear really is fearsome.' Was the last thing Kakashi thought before his mind started to lose consciousness.

" **My host this time is an interesting one. I wonder if you would be strong enough to face the White One when the time comes."** The voice coming from Kakashi's left hand chuckled before it disappeared.

 _ **[Scene Break]**_

"I hope he has a good reason for being late. Argh! It's almost three hours yet he's not even here! The nerve!" Rias stomped her foot in the ground, angry because Kakashi was still not making his appearance.

"Ara, Buchou. I know that he's late but losing it on your new servant? It appears you're losing your touch." Akeno commented with amusement on her voice.

"Akeno! Now is not the time for jokes! If he doesn't appear here in a minute I'll shove my **Power of Destruction** down to his ass!" Rias exclaimed.

"Such vulgar words, Buchou. You're turning into a bad girl now. Do you want me to punish you?" Akeno smiled, her voice was filled in a sultry tone.

"Shut it, Akeno! I–" Rias was interrupted by Kiba who was watching in the sidelines along with Koneko who was eating. "Buchou, relax. I'm sure he has a good reason for being late."

"Yuuto, it doesn't matter whether he's late or not. All I want right now is for him to appear! I'm tired of enough waiting!" The redhead screamed. After that sentence, in a swirl of leaves, Kakashi appeared. He gave an eye smile as he approached the group.

"Yo!" he gave a two-fingered salute then Rias shrieked at him. "You're late!"

'So much like Kushina-nee. Fiery and short-tempered.' Kakashi thought.

"Well you see, while I was walking towards the school, I saw an old lady who was carrying a lot of bags. I thought the she needed help, so I helped her, I didn't knew that she lived near the mountains. So after helping her, a black cat crossed my path. I took a shower to wash off the bad luck and after that I got lost in the road of life. That's why it took me so long to get here." Kakashi said rather seriously.

The whole group just sweat dropped at his lame excuse besides Rias who screamed at him. "You liar!"

"Don't be mad, I'm only three hours late. Look, it's not even three hours yet. it's less than three hours. That's good enough, right? And a black cat really crossed my path! It's the truth!" Kakashi started whimpering when he saw Rias approaching him with a black aura surrounding her. Cracking her knuckles as then she started to grab him then proceeded to beat him up.

"GAAAAAHHHH! Save me!" Kakashi screamed in pain as Rias continued on beating him up.

Unknown to them, a black cat was watching their antics before leaving.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Well, I enjoyed that one. Especially the scene where Kakashi made his excuse, that was hilarious. Thanks to you guys who reviewed my first chapter and those who fav and followed this fic. I'm thankful to you. Forgive me about my bad grammars. I'm hoping to improve as I continue writing.**

 **I used Rasengan instead of Chidori because his Chidori was not usable without the Sharingan.**

 **If you noticed, I plan on giving Kakashi the Sharingan he had received from Obito, though it was obvious. He is only skilled as a chunin at most because his current body wasn't trained enough in shinobi arts like his past one did. So if you guys have any questions, ask them as a review or PM them to me. Thanks.**

 **The Raiton: Shiden is Kakashi's technique when he no longer had his Sharingan. Since the Chidori and Raikiri can only be used with Sharingan, this technique was the replacement of his Raikiri. I gave the jutsu a mid A-Rank level since there was no rank in the wiki, and considering Kakashi's caliber, I know that the technique would be about A-Rank. Don't forget to vote on the poll.**

 **So that's all, I hope you guys enjoyed that. Don't forget to review, fav, and follow. Thanks a lot. Next chapter will be released no more than a week. So wait and hopefully, read the next one as well.**


	3. Hidden Technique Unleash!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I'm sorry about Issei's identity dying, I literally forgot about that, I was focused on Kakashi I forgot Issei. I'm really sorry about that. In this fic, I've made Issei into an orphan so that he won't have any attachment towards his name. And don't forget I'm just a new writer in fanfiction so please forgive me about my own faults and don't flame me please. I accept constructive criticisms since they develop my writing skills.**

 **Regarding about the Chidori, based from what I've seen and read in the Naruto Manga and Anime as well as the Wiki. The requirements for using the Chidori is to HAVE the Sharingan, not to USE the Sharingan, that was why Kakashi created a different technique at the end of the Manga since he lost the Sharingan when Madara took his eyes, he cannot use the Chidori and Raikiri. So, that's my explanation.**

 **Sceonn: I'm not sure if I would still give Kakashi magic techniques, since he's already as strong as hell. So I'm double thinking about that.**

 **Fireward: I'm really sorry about that, I'll improve if you keep on giving constructive criticisms. So thanks for that. About the beta, I'm relatively new in writing fanfictions, so give me any idea about it. Thanks.**

 **Rotciv557: That was so long, but thanks for the review. You gave me a lot of good ideas, but since I'm new, try to bear with my novice writing. Thanks. I hope you keep reviewing my next chapters as well.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, Highschool DxD or any anime references I will be using.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Hidden Technique Unleash!**

"Person's Speech"

'Person's Thoughts'

" **Gods, Demons, Dragons, etc's Speech"**

' **Gods, Demons, Dragons, etc's Thoughts'**

 _ **[Start]**_

The situation was ridiculous. No other word can be used to explain the current situation.

Koneko was buried in the earth, leaving only her head that was visible. Even though she is a Rook, she was not able to muster any strength at all. Her joints, arms, legs were bound to the very earth itself. Her normal stoic expression was not even there. Her expression was with the red cheeks on her face. She was looking at her King. One could see on her face that she was blushing furiously.

Kiba himself was down in the ground, sitting in the ground while regulating his breathing from the exhaustion. His expression was one of disbelief. He was looking at the one they were supposed to be gauging. He could not believe the absurdity of the situation. He had the decency to look away from his King who was sprawled on the ground.

Akeno was laughing perversely while holding her stomach even when her magic reserves were drained to its last drop. She was laid down in the ground, exhausted while looking at her King. Her expression was that of a masochist. She was blushing at the thoughts of powerful technique to be used on her. Even though she was a sadist, she was quite perked up in the idea of her kouhai's technique, being used on her. She was going to tease her King, she won't let her forget what has happened here.

Rias who was angry and furious at her servant earlier was now crying, crying because of the humiliation and shame that was brought by her servant. She was sobbing and wailing. Her face is filled with flowing tears on her cheeks with her face so red just like her hair. She was sprawled in the ground. Any person would only give her looks of pity if they would have seen what had happened earlier. She was crying, especially since her best friend was only giving her looks of pity, she broke down crying even further when the one to blame for the situation was just reading his book. It was like the perpetrator doesn't even care about what happened at all.

The perpetrator himself, Kakashi, who was breathing quite raggedly, it was obvious that he was exhausted as well. He fought four devils with their own strengths and specialties. A strong but a little bit slow taijutsu fighter, a very agile kenjutsu user, a magic specialist, and his master herself who had something quite the same as a **Kekkei Genkai** (Bloodline Limit), boy that was scary, the ability to annihilate anything, sheesh, that's nothing but a cheat ability. But after using his famed technique that made even the famed Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Namikaze Naruto, curled in fear, he was proud of his work, but after that he just returned reading his book before asking, "I guess that testing my abilities is over, can I go home now?"

 _ **[One Hour Ago]**_

Rias grinned at satisfaction in beating up Kakashi for being late. After all, why shouldn't she? She wasted three hours! Just for waiting the new servant to come. She was supposed to gauge and train his new servant for a little while, an hour or two before going to have tea with Sona. Yet, her new servant makes her lose her time.

After losing some steam, she started grinning at satisfaction for beating up her servant, she called Sona Sitri, her best friend to watch her gauge and train her new servant before going to tea.

Kakashi was reading his book, a manga he found in the bookstore he went to, earlier. The title was To Love-Ru, a story about a boy who apparently always have unexpected accidents with any girls he bumped into. While it was not on the same level as Jiraiya's Icha-Icha, there was no better alternative than it.

He was reading his book when he was called by his still angry master, Rias Gremory.

"Ise, apologize for wasting my time at Sona." Rias spoke, her annoyance at him was still strong. He could practically see the tic marks covering her head. 'The one I would be apologizing to was not even the one that was inconvenienced because I was late.' He looked at the person named Sona.

Shitori Souna, the strict student council president of Kuoh Academy. She wears glasses with black hair that was cut in a short bob cut and violet eyes. The strict ice queen type of president.

'Shitori Souna, huh? She didn't mention anything about her being a devil, but she did mention some of the clans in the devil society. Ah, that's right. The Sitri clan. Shitori Sona, Sitri Sona. Wow, Talk about being subtle.' Kakashi was barely able to let his mouth run off. He was glad that he was somehow able to control himself from speaking. He was already messing with one heiress, he didn't want to add another.

Kakashi just chuckled sheepishly before scratching his head. "Shitori-san, or should I call you Kaichou? I apologize for helping an old lady and getting lost in the road of life." After he spoke that, Akeno couldn't stop herself, she laughed loud enough before it turned into giggles.. Kiba just smiled and even Koneko's lips were twitching upwards from the sudden remark. The person he apologized to, Sona, was looking at him in amused expression. Though, Rias was a different story. She was practically oozing her **Power of Destruction** as her aura before even more tic marks began to form in her head.

Kakashi began to sweat nervously as he could feel the sudden change of the temperature. But before things could get out of hand, Sona spoked. "Is that so? Then apology accepted." She stated mirthfully, her stoic expression never changed, but one could easily see that she was enjoying that fact that Kakashi was annoying the hell out of Rias.

Rias, who was glaring at Kakashi before, now snarled at Sona because of the unexpected words spoken through her mouth. "Sona, you're enjoying this, aren't you?" She was now scowling furiously at Kakashi with different thoughts of punishing her cheeky servant.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken about that Rias, he apologized and I accepted, that's what you wanted, right?" She spoke as a tiny smile formed through her lips. Rias was fuming inside, her annoyance at Kakashi never dissipated at the slightest. Kakashi was just smiling internally for being saved at time.

Before Rias could even speak, Sona interrupted her. "Besides, we were supposed to be gauging your servant's capabilities, right? We've already wasted enough time as it is. We should start now. And by the way, Hyoudou-kun, call me Kaichou." Kakashi just nodded at her.

She growled in annoyance before relenting. "Fine, we should finish this as soon as possible." She pointed at Kakashi, "But don't think you're out of this, Ise. After this, we're going to be talking about manners. Your manners." She stated in annoyance as she stomped her foot in the ground.

"Mah, mah. You should relax, Rias-san. You're going to have white hair sooner than you thought if you don't find a way to relieve your stress." Kakashi said as he went back to reading his book. Rias who finally relented suddenly grew even more annoyed at Kakashi's remark.

Akeno, seeing that Kakashi was finished at annoying the hell out of Rias decided to speak. "Buchou, we should start on gauging his abilities, as soon as we're finished, the better." Rias just gave a defeated expression and sighed tiredly. She didn't even try to get back at Kakashi anymore.

"We should move at the woods behind the old school building, there is an open space over there good enough for gauging Hyoudou-kun's ability." Akeno then walked towards the direction behind the old school building. Sona and Rias followed after her, the former's expression returned stoic and the latter's expression just gave a tired one. Kakashi just followed while reading his book and behind him, Koneko and Kiba started walking as well.

They arrived in an open field surrounded by numerous trees and a couple of bushes. Kakashi who was in his own world reading his book, his expression showed grimaced, having remembered that he burned the whole forest last night because of his technique.

The others were able to notice his expression, decided to ask him about what happened. "Hyoudou-san, what happened?" Kiba who was behind Kakashi was the first one to notice his expression decided to be the one who ask about his thoughts.

Kakashi was sweating bullets at the somewhat worried but questioning stares the group was giving him. "Don't worry about it, nothing happen. Nothing big happened." Kakashi mentally cursed as he accidentally slipped from his words that something actually happened.

Sona, the most intelligent one in the group came upon a conclusion, decided to interrogate him. "You wouldn't happen to know something regarding the burned forest near the mountains last night?" She goaded him to speak with a questioning gaze.

Kakashi panicked internally but gave an unnoticeable small sigh of relief for being able to hide his nervousness. "No no no. Why would I be the one to burn the forest last night? As far as I remember, I was distributing the flyers last night in the neighborhood the time that the fire happened."

"Really?" She stared at him darkly looking for any noticeable movement that can be discerned as lying. Kakashi just remained composed while mentally sweating. He wasn't an ex-ANBU for nothing after all.

"Is that so? I guess I was wrong then. From what I've heard from Rias, you just became a devil yesterday who apparently asked questions about his Sacred Gear's ability with an expression like a child getting a new toy and wanted start playing with it. And right now you were somehow grimacing when we arrived at the forest behind the old school building. So I'm sorry I was wrong." She mock apologized with full of sarcasm in her voice.

"Apology accepted. No need to worry." Kakashi said with a cheerful reply, ignoring the sarcastic tone on Sona's voice. The whole Occult Research Club was just looking at Kakashi, they never thought that he would burn a forest down for just trying his Sacred Gear. They have misjudged his abilities since from what they've observed on him, he was just a normal high school student. At first, he was calm in the news of being a devil, then he was able to use chakra, now they've heard about him burning a forest. They didn't really know how to judge Kakashi. Just like Rias said, he really was an enigma.

Sona, who didn't expect that kind of reply, loss her composure for a second, she was sure that Kakashi would've just told the truth and apologized but she was starting to get piss at him for that remark. 'It was amusing when it was just Rias who was being annoyed.'

But before she could talk, Kakashi intervened. "You people wanted to test me right? So let's get this over with. I still have to read my book." He closed the book and put it on his small pouch attached on the left side of his belt. He then turned his attention towards the group waiting for the action to start with a stance.

They were now standing in an open forest with a couple of trees and soft soil in the ground, he would be able to use his earth jutsus in this place with the provided ground. The water jutsus would be impossible, seeing there was no body of water nearby. Kakashi was now observing the place, thinking of whatever he could use to satisfy the curiosity of his co-devils. He would not reveal every single one of his abilities in this place. 'I am a _shinobi_ after all. It's in my nature to hide my abilities.'

Rias who was irked at his attitude, now wanted to put Kakashi on his proper place. She would show this cheeky servant his place and she would start on beating manners on him. Kakashi would soon be begging for mercy. Rias chuckled darkly as she spoke.

"Then you would not have problems facing the whole Occult Research Club?" She then turned to Kiba who voiced his own opinion. Kakashi just gave a simple nod while waiting.

"Buchou, isn't that too much, Hyoudou-kun is just a new devil, so he wouldn't be able to fight all of us, especially you and Akeno-senpai." He stated, looking at Kakashi with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Yuuto, are you questioning my decision?" She smiled sweetly with a dark aura that promised pain. If one would look at her, one can easily guess that she was really pissed at Kakashi and she wanted to do nothing but beat him down for his disrespectful attitude. "No no no, Buchou. I was just asking." Kiba replied while he frantically waved his hand with a gesture of denial.

"I see. Akeno and Koneko, you don't have any problems with this do you?" The two girls who were questioned just nodded their own heads and started to focus. Sona who was was watching the group started to move away further suddenly started feeling something. 'I have a feeling that this will be bad for Rias, I'm sorry Rias, but when it comes to my intuition and sudden feelings, most of them are true. I just hope that it won't end too badly for you.'

"Then, we'll start with Koneko first, Kiba second, Akeno third, and lastly me." Rias smirked mentally. She will be the one to deal the last blow on this disrespectful servant of hers. After that, she'll lecture him about his manners and teach his servant how to be respectful.

"I see. Then come with me with intent to kill or you'll never hurt me at all." Kakashi made a 'come at me' gesture that only pissed off Rias even more. The other Occult Research Club members were somehow a little bit miffed at their new club member's action.

Koneko stepped forward, facing off Kakashi who had a unique type of stance. She didn't know what kind of stance is that, he has way too many openings. She gave an unseen sigh before going on her own stance. She was adept in hand-to-hand combat so she should be able to attack the openings that Kakashi has.

Kakashi was now in his own unique style, he didn't have a name for it. This style goes for counters while using his Sharingan, but since he didn't have his Sharingan now, he'll have to bear with it. By leaving many openings in his vital points, he would be able to expect the attack coming, so he would be able to counter it. The weakness of this style is that he can't use it on very fast opponents. He wouldn't be able to react in time if his opponent is faster than him. They would be able to attack the openings he would give, so if he faced any opponents faster than him, this style would be nothing but a suicide.

"Ise, Koneko, I will be judging your fight. If you are both ready, you may begin." Rias spoke as she added. "Ise, Koneko is a Rook, she's sufficient in close combat and she has a very high defense, being a Rook. You won't be able to damage her much."

'I see. So she's a hard hitter type of fighter. If she really does have a high defense, I'll guess I'll use that one on her.'

Koneko who was finished stretching started to dash forward to Kakashi's position. She swung her right fist down to Kakashi who sidestepped a little bit to avoid her attack. Leaving her hand to punch the ground, the ground shook and cracks formed in it and it was crushed. She started to position herself back, but before she could do so, Kakashi gave her a strong chakra-enhanced kick at her stomach that sent her flying upwards. Kakashi jumped, following her at the air.

While they were in the air, Kakashi grabbed both of her arms and he entangled both of his feet at Koneko's feet and he positioned the both of them in a falling position with both of their heads falling in the ground as he rotated himself at a ferocious speed with Koneko. They were falling to the ground as Kakashi let go. Only Koneko was falling to the ground in a very fast speed.

The group watching could only wince since Koneko fell from her head down first to the ground. Kakashi himself positioned himself back into the weird stance as he waited for Koneko to get up.

The watching gallery could only stare at Kakashi due to his fighting prowess. They expected Koneko to beat him up without any resistance. While it may be cruel, it was the truth since they thought that Kakashi never learned any fighting. In their eyes was a different outcome, Koneko was starting to get up, even though she has minor bruises in her body, she just brushed all the dirt and dust as if she wasn't hurt at all. But it didn't change the fact that the new devil they were supposed to be testing had fighting skills.

Koneko who finished dusting off most of the dirt and dust on her clothes spoke at Kakashi. "That was a good one, Hyoudou-senpai. That technique was amazing, I underestimated you. You are still a pervert though." Koneko spoke in monotone while chiding Kakashi, she was looking at him with a hint of respect.

"Wow, I gave you an **Omote Renge** (Front Lotus) yet you still managed to stand. Your Rook-enhanced body gave you a strong, if not very strong defense. But less talking, more fighting now." Kakashi was feeling his stamina drain faster than he thought. The fatigue in his body was staring to rise from the usage of the Lotus. His body was somehow hurting even though he wasn't hurt at all. 'I guess the Lotus hurt my body a lot more than I thought. If I was not a devil, my body would have broken down. Thanks for that. I can only use the first gate as of now. The second and onwards would leave me hanging down. I should limit myself until strengthen my body enough.'

Rias, while worried for Koneko was fuming inside. Her irritation was growing for every minute she looks at Kakashi, she wanted for Koneko to beat him up, Kiba to slice and dice him, Akeno to electrocute him and for her to finish the job. She wanted to see Kakashi kneeling in the ground begging for forgiveness. 'Even though he's a strong servant, no one should be disrespectful of their master. Wait for me, if they can't beat you, I'll give you a good beating and a many spanks worth a lifetime.' She scowled darkly as she looked at Kakashi who was now engaging Koneko in hand-to-hand combat.

Koneko tried to punch Kakashi in slight opening Kakashi opened himself. He blocked, only to wince in pain as the Rook-enhanced punch was grinding the muscles and bones in his arms. He was glad that he coated his hand with chakra as he blocked her punch. 'Kami, they have another Tsunade and Sakura here.' He shivered in worry as he gave a counter punch at her temple. Koneko bent her back as she dodged the punch Kakashi gave. She gave a kick to Kakashi's chin as she flipped herself back, only to see a log in Kakashi's position.

She looked around, from her back, to her front, her left side, her right side, and the sky trying to find Kakashi who was gone. She also looked at observers who were saying something, but before she could comprehend what they said, she felt a hand tugging her left foot from the ground, she started to sink fast enough down to the earth itself, leaving only her head visible as she struggle from the ground.

Kakashi rose from the ground as he gave an eye-smile to Koneko who was glaring at him, she knew that he was the reason she was buried in the ground.

"You won't be able to move for a while, chibi-chan." Kakashi ruffled her hair, making her scowl at the affectionate action. "You should train your speed for a little bit, you're quite slow on the uptake." She just gave a glare while ignoring the advice but she started to relax as he pet her even further continuously. She even gave a slight purr before looking back at Kakashi stopped. She gave a pleading look, wanting to be petted a bit more. Kakashi only gave her a smile before saying, "You somehow loved that, huh? But it'll have to wait a little bit. Just watch for a little while, I'll gave you a good petting later on."

Sona, Rias and the rest who were watching were broken out of their thoughts as Kakashi spoke to them. "So, Kiba-san, you're next? Can we proceed now, I haven't got all day."

Rias nudged Kiba to face Kakashi, he looked back only to see his master glaring at him furiously saying, "Slice him, cut him, dice him, or whatever you want, I don't care." She stated darkly at Kiba who was just frantically nodding at his master's order.

Kiba started to move forward in front of Kakashi. "Won't you get Koneko-chan out of the ground?"

"Less talking more fighting, I won't be getting her out of there for a little while." Kakashi waited for Rias's signal as he positioned himself in a somehow laidback and relaxed position.

Rias was barely controlling herself at anger on Kakashi who was not even taking his fight against Kiba seriously. She gritted her teeth as she spoke, "Ise, Yuuto is a Knight, for a Knight they are very fast on their feet. That's all my advice for you, you boys may begin."

Kakashi watched with a slight awe and amazement as Kiba formed a bokutō (wooden sword) in his hand and he grabbed it while steadying himself in a two-handed sword position. 'How is that possible? That was amazing.'

"Oh. You're thinking about how I formed the sword, right?" seeing Kakashi nod, he continued. "It's just my Sacred Gear, **Sword Birth**. It allows me to create swords, mostly demonic swords, seeing that I'm a devil, it's just that right."

'That's amazing.' "Can you re-create swords of other people?"

"I never tried. But that's quite a good idea. Why didn't I think of that? I'll try it later on."

"Can you make anything besides swords? I mean a spear or something like that." Kakashi asked curiously. The ability to create and re-create any swords was amazing. If he met a person who could make any swords, especially those with abilities yet he would still be able to copy the abilities as well. He would want a copy of his father's **White Light Chakra Sabre**.

 _ **[Scene Break]**_

A boy with a red hair suddenly sneezed at a girl's face. "Am I getting a cold or something?" He stated while rubbing his nose not knowing he sneezed at his companion's face. He sweated bullets as he saw the girl releasing darkly aura with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. "Idiots don't get cold, but you know what? They get a beating of a lifetime!" She proceeded to fire hazy black orbs continuously at the boy who started to apologize while running for his life.

 _ **[Scene Break]**_

He was really saddened that the sword was destroyed during the Third Shinobi World War. Even though he repaired it, that was quite a blow since he broke one of his father's prized weapons. 'Well, no dwelling in the past.'

Rias was getting ticked since they haven't even started taking their own positions. The two were just talking about swords. It was getting on her nerves. "Yuuto! Ise! Take your positions and start fighting! I'm getting angry at the both of you!" She screamed at the both of them who started to position themselves after being yelled at.

"Hyoudou-san, we'll continue the conversation later on. But for now, do you want a weapon as well?" Kiba asked. He wanted to know about Kakashi's abilities. They discovered many things about him. Being able to use chakra, proficient in fighting, having one of the Longinus, Boosted Gear. Who knows what kind of secrets he still keeps. Kiba wants him to show those hidden abilities. 'He truly is an enigma.'

"Yeah, I guess I would want a tantō (short blade), can you create a simple one? Just a wooden one since we're just sparring." Kakashi spoked lazily, not even caring at Rias who was glaring daggers at him and Kiba.

A tantō made of wood started to form in Kiba's hand. He threw it in Kakashi's position who just grabbed it. He started to test the tantō, making some precise and quick strikes using the tanto. After testing it for a little while, he placed in at his back, slipping it into his belt so that it won't fall.

"So, are we good now? If so, we could finally start." Kiba spoke. He saw Kakashi who was crouching made a quick low dash towards him. He grabbed the tantō on his back and he made a quick slash at Kiba's left side. 'Shit, he's fast!' Kiba thought as he barely blocked the blow by holding his bokutō vertically and giving a parrying strike as a counter. Kakashi skidded backwards as he dodged the strike, nicking the very tip of his nose as he postured himself back in a relaxed but guarded stance while holding the tantō on his right hand.

Kiba also gave a somehow relaxed stance while holding the bokutō in a two-handed position. "You're quite fast on your feet, Hyoudou-san. I didn't expect that." Kiba said at Kakashi who just gave an eye-smile back. His stance was waiting on Kiba to strike at him.

Kiba indulged Kakashi and he approached him in Knight-enhanced speed, running towards him while readying the bokutō. Kiba was able to dodge Kakashi's strike with his agile body and quick speed while giving fast counters. Kakashi was groaning in pain from the minor bruises he received from Kiba's counters. Though, he was able to parry few strikes back giving slight openings enough for him to make advantage of. They parried blow for blow, they blocked each and every strike of one another. They dodged every strike with their speed and instinct. Kiba had the upper hand, especially in speed but Kakashi was able to keep up with his experience and instinct. The observers could only watch in disbelief as the two boys fought with the swords, they all know that Kiba had the upper hand, but they can't help and wonder, 'How could he keep up against Kiba?'

It was Sona who answered the unspoken question on their thoughts. "No, Hyoudou-kun is barely able to keep up with Kiba-san. He is expecting the strikes to come as if he was reading Kiba-san's body language. Kiba-san's posture, attention, stance, technique, agility and speed, he's experienced enough to read Kiba overall. His instinct is very honed to the point where he knows where the attack will come."

"How is he experienced? We have been observing him for months. He didn't even know how to wield a sword, much less to fight." Rias was shocked. Her anger at Kakashi's very person was starting to disappear as she watched the two with their sword plays.

Kakashi who overheard the conversation while dodging another one of Kiba's strike smirked inwardly. 'The perks of being a shinobi who fought in a war, that's how.' He gave a counter which was parried by Kiba's bokutō.

They were engaging in a deadly and quick sword fight. One mistake would lead to another's defeat, but Kiba was the one who was forced to make that mistake. Kiba gave a quick thrust at Kakashi's open guard with his bokutō, he didn't know that Kakashi gave that opening. It was dodged by Kakashi who leaned backwards. His back arching which dodged Kiba's thrust. Kakashi quickly placed his left foot behind Kiba's foot and he tripped Kiba.

Kiba lost his balance when he was suddenly tripped by Kakashi but he regained it, he was staggering a little when he saw Kakashi already positioned back, striking him straight with the tantō. He blocked with his bokutō, only feeling numbness from Kakashi's strike, he didn't expect a strong blow from a single tantō. He also didn't expect it when Kakashi released his hold on the tantō and he was kicked forceful enough to make him feel the blow and he flew backwards.

Kiba groaned in pain, two or three of his ribs were probably broken from Kakashi's kick. What did he expect from the person who defeated Koneko-chan who was the powerhouse of their peerage? Of course, someone who just pile-drived a Rook head first down to the ground would be strong if not crazy strong. He buried the bokutō on the ground as support for him to stand up. He saw Kakashi approaching, reaching out his right hand to help him stand up.

"Here, that was a good fight though. You were fast, faster than any new jounin. I could barely keep up with you." Kakashi, who was exhausted from the quick but exhausting fight gave a slight smile as he saw Kiba who grabbed his hand was now facing him while giving the same gesture in return.

"Yeah, I didn't expect for you to trick me in the last one, since we were having a sword fight after all." Kiba sighed, a little bit irked at the fact that the fight was not finished with only swords.

"Well, I'm a ninja after all. We ninjas use everything for our advantage. " He gave an eye-smile in return.

Kiba just gave a light laugh in Kakashi's response, only thinking that it was a joke. "Really? A ninja? Was that a joke, Hyoudou-san?" He gave a pat at Kakashi's back and he started to walk away back to the group as he heard Kakashi grumbled something like 'stupid blondes as always'.

Kiba saw Rias with a slightly worried expression towards him. Sona was giving Kakashi a calculative gaze, making Kakashi shivered. A small chuckle escaped his lips and he saw Koneko, who was still a head.

Akeno approached him and she gave a small bottle of cold water. "Ara ara, You've had quite a workout haven't you, Yuuto-kun?" She gave a smile with her eyes close as she walked away when Rias called her to face Kakashi.

"A workout, huh? More like a one-sided fight against an experienced soldier. He was holding back way too much. He didn't even use his Sacred Gear or his chakra. I wonder how much you're hiding, Hyoudou-san?" He looked at Kakashi and Akeno who were facing off against each other.

Akeno who was now in front of Kakashi speak lightly with a hint of amusement and arousal(?) at her voice. "That was quite a show, Hyoudou-kun. I wonder how would you fair against me, I can't wait to punish you. Ufufu." Kakashi was now looking at Akeno with a somehow fearful expression. 'God, just how much does this world had the same people from my own world?! This is just Anko all over again. That woman was scary as hell.'

'My stamina is almost drained out. And my body is now feeling the bruises from my fight against Kiba and the fatigue from opening even only the first gate is starting to get to me. I shouldn't have used the Lotus. I need to finished this as soon as possible, I wonder how she fights?' Kakashi thought with a slight groan from the pain on his bruises he had all over his body.

"Ise, Akeno is a magic specialist, especially in lightning attacks. She's my Queen. That's all the advice I am giving. Akeno, you can use most of your attacks if you want, seeing that Ise can handle himself. If that's all, you can begin now." Rias said with Kiba who was sitting at her left side and Sona who was watching at her right side. Koneko was slightly farther away but she was at Kiba's side.

"Hyoudou-kun, if it's alright, can I transform so that I can wield my magic against you at its strongest?" Akeno asked Kakashi who just gave a slight nod in response. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy the show.

Akeno started to transform her school uniform was slowly changing into a traditional miko attire. Kakashi who was wondering earlier about what Akeno said started to giggle as he looks at Akeno's curvaceous form. Her bountiful breasts was jiggling as her school uniform disappears as she appears naked then her body was being compressed by the clothes was starting to form in her body.

Kakashi looked at Akeno who was now wearing traditional miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, making her jiggling breasts even more noticeable, a red hakama straight down to her feet that accentuates her curves and her hip, and a pair of zori with white tabi.

Kakashi was gobsmacked at the transformation as blood trickles down on his nose. He started to giggle perversely at Akeno's attire but he quickly drowns it away. 'Your transformation was quite good, but nothing could beat Naruto's. That **Oiroke no Jutsu** (Sexy Technique) was even more amazing than your transformation.'

"Ara, Hyoudou-kun, you're not satisfied with my transformation?" Akeno looked at Kakashi when she decided to continue. "So, someone has a better transformation than me?"

Kakashi was quite surprised at her statement. 'How did she read my mind?' "Are you a psychic?!" He exclaimed.

"So, someone is indeed better than me, then? Ufufu. You looked at me with your perverted desires then you started to throw me away for someone else." Akeno spoke with fake sadness then Kakashi interrupted her. "Don't make it sound so dramatic!" He cried out, only to be ignored as Akeno continued to speak. "I see, so you don't want me anymore? You need a punishment for being a bad boy Hyoudou-kun." She smiled sweetly with a sadistic expression, her left hand was on her cheek and her right hand started to crackle yellow lightning. She called out a lightning attack that was barely dodged by Kakashi.

'Shit! She's really another Anko!' He screamed in his mind, he was tired enough from the sadistic tendencies of the kunoichi back in the Elemental Nations, now he would have to deal with it again.

"Buchou, should we calm Akeno-senpai down?" Kiba asked before getting a gesture of denial. "As much as I want to, I want to see how will Ise deal with Akeno and her sadistic behavior. 'And it's for revenge as well.' So you shouldn't worry about that." Rias spoke, her eyes gleaming with a vengeful look.

Kakashi was dodging the nonstop barrage of lightning Akeno was calling. Her expression was that of a sadist. She was even sporting a huge blush on her cheeks as she continued her barrage at Kakashi. "Ara ara, Hyoudou-kun, stop dodging so that I can punish you for your cheating tendencies."

"We're not even in a relationship in the first place!" Kakashi cried out as he barely dodged a yellow streak of lightning coming from the sky. After rolling to the ground, he saw Akeno's hand pointed at him releasing another streak of lightning. Kakashi sighed, he didn't want to continue this battle of attrition so he did another unexpected action from the eyes of the observers.

He started to form numerous hand seals and he cried out. " **Raiton: Tsuin Raiju Tsuiga!** (Lightning Release: Twin Lightning Beast Tracking Fang!)"

Blue lightning started to form in both of Kakashi's hand as it continued to expand until two hounds of lightning started to make a dash towards Akeno's attack. The two hounds of lightning were running in a straight line with a hound in front and another one in the back. The first hound intercepted the incoming lightning attack from Akeno. The hound burst into tiny bits of lightning and the other hound even moved faster than it was before.

Akeno was barely able to dodge the lightning beast by flying. She used her devils wings to dodge the dashing beast when she heard Rias's voice spoke loudly behind her. "Akeno, look behind you!"

Turning her head towards her back, she saw the hound made of lightning following her even in the air with a trail of lightning behind its back. She was paralyzed by the attack when it hit her, making her fall to the ground with the lightning in her body still in effect. One cold see bits of lightning in her whole body. Rias ran towards her and she tried to grab Akeno, only to be jolted by sudden lightning.

"Ise, what did you do to Akeno?" Rias asked seriously, she wouldn't forgive him if he did something unforgivable at Akeno. But before Kakashi could give his reply, Akeno was the one who gave the answer.

"Don't worry about it Rias. He just struck me with a lightning technique that made my whole body paralyzed, even my mouth should be but I was able to speak so his technique is not that efficient. So I won't be able to move for a while. You probably won't be able to grab me as well. Except for him, I guess." She spoke at Rias who only gave her a nod in return.

Kakashi was now panting. He was obviously exhausted from the never ending exercise of dodge lightning then he casted one of his most chakra-consuming techniques. He should have just finished the fight earlier with that. Why didn't he think of that? 'I'm hopeless.' He thought with a tired sigh.

Rias motioned Kakashi to take Akeno and placed her towards a white blanket that was prepared by Kiba. He took Akeno in a bridal position before placing her back in the blanket.

"My technique was quite efficient, thank you very much. The reason you were able to speak was because you had an affinity towards lightning. If it was anyone else then they won't be able to speak at all." Kakashi chided her rather childishly.

'So, he doesn't want his techniques to be insulted, that's quite cute.' Akeno thought with mirth before speaking. "If that's what you want. But you're quite an enigma, Hyoudou-kun. You're quite good at fighting as well, anything else you're hiding?" She asked curiously as Kakashi just got up and started to go back at the center of the field. He looked back at her and he spoke rather seriously, "Who knows? Maybe I can rip dimensions or something like that." He just gave her a slight grin.

"Dimensions? Surely you jest. You're quite funny, Hyoudou-kun. Do you mind if I call you Issei-kun?" She asked with a chuckle while waiting for his permission

"Sure, I don't mind. If that's what you want to call me." He replied while thinking. 'At least, no one can say that I didn't tell them anything.' He thought with a hint of amusement.

When he got back to his original position, he saw Rias positioned in front of him, with a light smirk and a somehow arrogant air around her. She started to speak. "You're quite good Ise, defeating the three of my peerage. Though you must be quite exhausted, huh? Well, that's to be expected against someone who would be arrogant to face off my whole peerage, I'll tell you this, before things could get ugly, you should just give up and accept your punishment. If you do that, I'll lessen the punishment I'll give." She stated arrogantly with a smirk at him.

He was now exhausted, his stamina was nearly down to zero, the fatigue from using his techniques earlier was making his body feel like crap, his chakra was half from all the fights earlier. He enhanced his body, his punches, his kicks, his strikes, his speed, his arms, his hands, his feet and even using a draining technique. Of course, he would be on his last stand. 'So that was your plan, huh? To exhaust me then you would give the final vendetta. Luckily, I can still move even when I'm exhausted and my body's broken down. You will receive my strongest technique.' Kakashi thought with slight wincing from the pain of his body, though he still managed to give a small smirk at Rias.

"I'm a king, and that's all you need to know. If you don't have any questions, let's begin!" Rias exclaimed with a gleeful expression as she started to form an ominous aura on the both of her hands and she called out. " **Power of Destruction!** "

The malicious energy was coming towards Kakashi as he dodged. Looking back to the place where the energy hit, a horrified expression crept up on his face as he saw the ground from where he was earlier become nothing.

"Do you like that, Ise? It's the **Power of Destruction** that can only be used by those of the Bael Clan and four members of the Gremory Clan. It's hereditary so no one would be able to use it like we do. That's what I'll use to punish you. Grovel in the ground and beg for forgiveness, say sorry for your cheeky attitude then I'll give a light punishment." She stated with a smug smile.

The girl was getting on his nerves, being an arrogant and a bratty princess. He has the perfect punishment for this kind of brats. 'I'll wipe that smug smile off your face, brat.' Kakashi stated before dodging continuous onslaught of flying dark energy towards him.

After getting to a good posture with the perfect position, he used **Kawarimi** with the slight small rubble behind Rias.

On the eyes of the observers, they saw Kakashi being eaten by the malicious energy from Rias's hand. Looking at Rias, they saw her having an expression of euphoric happiness. She began to cackle madly. "Hahahahaha! That's what you get for being a bad servant! One who can't follow his King deserves to be punished! Hopefully, you're still alive and I would be able to heal you later on anyway, so I will just punish you." She gave a squeal of joy from the attack she caused.

The group could only looked at Rias as if she was crazy, but before they could talk to her about what she had done, they saw a poof of smoke behind Rias, revealing Kakashi who was in a crouching position holding the both of his hands in a hand sign similar to the one he did earlier, the one that produced lightning beasts.

They now stared in Kakashi at shocked, he was able to dodge the **Power of Destruction** and now he would retaliate with the lightning in return. Oh, how wrong they were.

Kakashi placed a little bit of chakra in his Tiger hand seal and he screamed out. **"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu** **Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!** (Thousand Years of Death!)" He cried out the technique with an overly dramatic name.

The observers were gaping at the incredulity of the technique. They saw Kakashi plunged the weird hand seal in Rias's bottom, which was causing her to feel constipation and pain. Rias flew rather high while holding her ass as she cried out with the tears forming in her eyes before she sprawled in the ground.

Rias could not believe what just happened, somehow Kakashi got behind her and she suddenly felt pain constricting in her ass, she flew up because of the chakra from Kakashi's hand seal. When she realized what just happened, the tears did not stop flowing from her eyes as she started to cry.

She sprawled in the ground holding her ass, quite erotically, but no one cares about that right now. They were all looking at Rias who was wailing, her sobs feeling the forest nonstop and the tears never stopped flowing from her eyes through her cheeks.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ONII-CHAN! ONII-CHAN!" Rias cried out, her voice spread throughout the whole Kuoh Academy Campus.

The black cat was slamming her paws in the tree branch she was watching from. When she came back because of the chakra she felt, she didn't expect to see the heiress of Gremory Clan to be pierced with a finger in her ass. She could not stop laughing holding her stomach. She even fell down from the tree but that did not stop her from laughing nonstop.

By the end of the day, Rias did not stop crying as she was carried back to the club room. Kakashi was already gone after he dragged Koneko on the ground.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I enjoyed that. Haha. I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update. I did not expect a thesis report to be handed to me by the start of my new semester. So I was not able to update at all. But I tried to give time as much as I can. I'm sorry if the fight scene was not that enjoyable. I'm still a novice writer so please forgive me for the unenjoyable fight scenes and bad grammars.**

 **Thank you for those who fav, followed, and gave me constructive reviews. I'm really thankful for that. So don't forget to fav, follow, or review. Thanks a lot. I'll try to update as soon as possible. But seeing that I'm busy, it might be two weeks before I would be able to update. Thanks a lot and thank you guys for continuing to read this fanfiction.**


	4. Hatred and Change

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you guys for continuing to read this fic, if you guys have any questions just ask them as PM or as a review. If you guys are wondering why Rias seemed a little childish, I made her that way. If you guys look back at the anime, manga and the LN's, you guys would see that most of the time, Rias always gets what she wants, so in this fic, I've made her childish to show that she doesn't always gets what she wants.**

 **Darkdeath12: I know that was a mistake, but what you just said was really what I planned to do. Issei didn't have any memories that would be better than Kakashi's memories so his memories as Issei would pale in comparison to Kakashi's memories.**

 **Rotciv557: As always, thanks for the constructive criticism. It helps improve my writing. Now on your statement, you're right about that, a 17-year old Rias was simply crying where a 12-year old Naruto simply just got back up. But if you compare the two's mental fortitude, the 12-year old Naruto was definitely stronger than Rias in mentality. Naruto was beaten to death every single day of his life before he even became a ninja where Rias was just enjoying her life having every single thing handed to her in a silver platter without any pain like Naruto's. So when Rias was humiliated, she was simply like a child where as Naruto was just angry in return. That's their difference. As always, I hope you continue on your constructive criticisms, it helps.**

 **Tsunashi777: Thanks for the suggestion I'll use it definitely later on. As for the pairing, I have hard time in thinking of a good pairing that would fit perfectly with Kakashi's personality, since Kakashi is older than them mentally after all. I won't do a Mass Harem or something like that. At most, there would only be two or three girls that I would pair with Kakashi. So I'm sorry for those who want a Mass Harem. It ain't happenin'.**

 **Code R.R.: I'm glad that someone also thinks of Rias that way, I'm with you. She's definitely the weakest of the group no doubt about that. I hope you keep on reading, thanks a lot.**

 **Withdranwnmadness000: At most, Kakashi will get two girls. I don't want too many girls falling in love with him, if I were to do so, the character development would be SO HARD to write. While others could do it, don't forget that I'm just a new writer so of course I would have a hard time writing so many character developments. So for those hoping a mass harem or something like that, once again I'm really sorry but I don't want it to happen.**

 **Axcel: even if you do not have an account, I'll reply at your review. You're definitely right about the fact that Minato would be married in the clan, but if I remember correctly, the Uzumaki Clan was already destroyed so it is not really a clan anymore. It only has it members, not the clan itself, so even if Naruto was an Uzumaki or not, he would not be tied to the traditions of the clan since the clan already died. That's how he retains the Namikaze surname. At least that's my explanation. Anyway, thanks for the info. It helped a lot. And Naruto won't be appearing in the story, I think. Who knows? Also, PM or review to me the fic that you're talking about. I would like to give it a try. Hope you continue on reading. Thanks.**

 **Ruce: Thanks for the info, but in this fic, I tweaked Kakashi's personality a little bit so nothing could be done about that. I'm sorry but I hope you continue on reading. Thanks a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Person's Speech"

'Person's Thoughts'

" **Demons, Gods, Dragons, etc's Speech"**

' **Demons, Gods, Dragons, etc's Thoughts'**

 _ **[Start]**_

Kakashi was definitely in heaven. He was having a normal boring day while reading his Icha-Icha while walking in the streets of Konoha when Jiraiya suddenly appeared and offered him a spot for being the main character starring on his Icha-Icha movie. Kakashi was already hooked the moment he heard about the movie. He didn't even offer any resistance as Jiraiya dragged him away so that he could prepare for the movie since the recording of the movie would be held in Yuki no Kuni and it would be starting today.

Since they weren't able to find anyone suitable for the role, Jiraiya picked Kakashi and since he had the **Sharingan** , it was definitely helpful for memorizing the script given to him by the director. He did wonder why they have to travel in such a distant place when they could just start near the village. He was shocked when he heard that it was the daimyo of the Yuki no Kuni, Kazehana Koyuki that would be his partner in the movie. Banging such a beautiful woman like that, Kakashi would never reject the offer at all. He was giggling perversely as he read every script given to him, he didn't think that they would be making a kinky movie where Koyuki-hime would be a maid and he would be robber. If one could see his face, they would see that his nose was continuously dripping blood without any stop.

Jiraiya called him that it would start soon and when it started he saw the beauty which was Koyuki Kazehana wearing a skimpy maid clothes that reveals her very proportional and curvaceous body that completely complements her pale skin and black hair, her maid skirt was so shirt if a wind blows it would definitely show her underwear along with her mature look makes her a very sexy and hot maid. Koyuki turned towards him and spoke. "Please take care of me, Kakashi-san."

He was stopped at his thoughts and he saw Koyuki's whole figure that he cannot stop looking at them as he spoke. "Likewise, Koyuki-hime. I hope that we both enjoy this to the fullest." He gave a slight eye smile.

'Okay, Kakashi. That was definitely creepy.' He thought as he grimaced when he recalled every single word he just spoke which would surely be defined as sexual harassment. If Tsunade and Sakura were here, they would beat him senseless without any form of mercy. In fact, if they really did beat him up, perhaps even dying would be called a mercy. He shuddered as he recalled the monstrous strength that Tsunade and Tsunade junior held. He really did not want to be pulverized by those angry freaks just because of a single sentence.

The director who was standing besides Jiraiya called out on the both of them. "Okay, Koyuki-san, Kakashi-san! ACTION!" The moment he heard the director spoke, a loud ringing of an alarm was reverberating throughout as his vision blurred before he suddenly regained consciousness.

"Godamnit!" Kakashi cursed when he regained consciousness as he looked for the source of the loud ringing. Looking around, he saw his phone on his desk which was near in his comfy bed. When he looked at the phone, he saw someone calling, but the number was unknown. He was really tempted to throw the phone, but since he wanted to know the unknown number, Kakashi relented as he picked up and decided to answer the phone.

"Who's this?" Kakashi asked in a barely restrained tone which could definitely be heard as angry. He was angry since his dream was disturbed. 'And it was just getting to the good part, Damnit!' He thought indignantly.

"Ara, why are you angry, Issei-kun? Did I disturb a perverted dream of yours?" He heard a familiar voice spoke back at him. He was sure that this was Akeno, that sultry voice was something he won't forget that easily.

"Akeno-san, how did you get my number?" Kakashi ignored her as he asked. How did she get his number, I didn't even give it to anyone except Matsuda and Motohama. Well, no one would want an infamous pervert's number after all. Of course, those two will be the only ones who would have his number.

"Ufufu, we've been observing you for months, after all Issei-kun." She spoke in a playful tone without any reluctance at all. 'Okay, that was disturbing.' Kakashi was not even cold at all and he shivered even with the covers of his bed was coating him. He had a group of devils as stalkers for a long time and he didn't even notice, yikes, that was creepy.

"Anyway, why did you call anyway, Akeno-san?" Kakashi spoke as a yawn escaped his mouth. He was really tired after all. He still had to rest his sore body which was overexerted by the Lotus. Akeno just called him at the morning where he was still resting. 'She made a good alarm clock, even if she woke me up two hours before classes.' He thought as he started to get up from the bed with the phone at his right hand placed in his ear.

"Well, Issei-kun. Someone wants to meet you." He heard as he let out another yawn while moving his body. 'Good, my body's no longer sore. It's just tired.' Kakashi placed the phone over his desk and set it to speaker mode as he moved to fix his bed.

"I see. Well, who wants to meet me?" He asked as he finished fixing the covers of his bed and he opened the curtain covering his window. He let the sunlight enter his room as he felt the slight stinging of the sun as he basked in it. 'Even though it's not strong, light is still a weakness. Well, Rias-san said that I would just get used to it.' Kakashi just grabbed the phone as he started head out of his room. He set the phone back to automatic as he placed the phone back in his ear as he waited for Akeno's answer.

"This person wants to meet you after class ends." Akeno answered back at Kakashi who twitched for having his question ignored. He promptly asked again and this time, he even tried to ask in a polite tone.

"Okay, Akeno-san, who wants to mee–" This time, he tried again but he was cut off as Akeno continued without even waiting for Kakashi's response. "You'll be meeting in the Occult Research Club Room after class. That's all Issei-kun." He heard the call ended, meaning that Akeno ignored his question and she even cut him off. He just let out a groan of frustration as he scratched his head.

"Just like what Shikamaru said, women really are troublesome." He just sighed as he wore his uniform before locked his apartment door, heading out to the school's direction.

 _ **[Scene Break]**_

He was walking towards the school's direction as he passed through the park where he saw someone cried out. "My veil!" it was a girl who was chasing after a white veil that was blown by the wind. He watched her chasing after the veil then she tripped comically on the flat ground. Kakashi sweatdropped before he ran towards the veil's direction. He jumped slightly when he saw the veil floating upwards as it was being taken away by the wind. He grabbed the white veil the moment he reached it before falling back to the ground.

He looked back at the girl who was now tearing up with her tears swelling up on her face while she was rubbing her knee which was slightly bruised when she tripped earlier. Kakashi looked at the young girl who looks like a nun with the dark teal nun outfit she wears. 'She's definitely a nun.' he thought as he observed the girl's appearance. She has a long blonde hair and green eyes. Her long hair flows all the way to her back with split bangs over her forehead and a strand of _ahoge_ sticking out from the top which was sloping backwards that somehow makes her looks like a klutz. Who knows, appearances can be deceiving after all.

He was shocked when he saw a green light coming from the both hands of the blonde girl. The green light was healing her bruised knee faster than the common **Iry** _ **ō**_ **Jutsu** (Medical Ninjutsu) he always sees from the Elemental Nations. 'Only Tsunade-sama and Sakura reached that level of healing. So efficient and fast.' He thought with slight amazement as he reached out his hand which has the white veil from earlier.

"That was amazing, Miss. Anyway, here's your veil." Kakashi saw her flinched when she heard him speak. She was trembling slightly before it disappeared. She looked at him with fear in her eyes, but it seems that she shook it away. She grabbed the veil that Kakashi handed her and she placed it back at the top of her head before standing up. She gave a smile that made her look with so much innocence before speaking timidly.

"Ah. Thank you for the help…" She spoke with slight reluctance at Kakashi who realized that she was waiting for his name. "Oh, the name's Hyoudou Issei." He gave an eye-smile in which the girl introduced herself as well. "Thank you for your help. My name is Asia Argento." She spoke with a smile in return.

'She's not speaking Japanese, how can I easily understand her?' He thought curiously before engaging to another conversation. "Miss Argento, how did you do that green light earlier?" He asked. He was rather curious as to how the girl emulated the **Iry** _ **ō**_ **Jutsu** , he knew that chakra doesn't exist inside the humans that live in this dimension. 'It seems that I'm speaking a different language as well. Must've had something to do with me being a devil.' He shrugged it off out of his mind. He'll just ask Rias or Akeno later.

Kakashi saw the sad look emanating in her eyes before she forced a smile as she tried to speak cheerfully. Others would be fooled easily by the forceful smile and the cheerful tone she gave but for Kakashi who trained under Danzo for a little while would know that she was just faking it. "Well, it's a gift that God gave me help other people." Even though she forced a cheerful voice on her, he can feel the sincere tone when she spoke about God.

'A gift from God. So she's a Sacred Gear user as well.' He thought before voicing out his question. He just wanted to satisfy his curiosity as he asked Asia. "Miss Argento, that healing power you had, is it a Sacred Gear?" Kakashi asked when he saw Asia looking back at her with a surprise expression.

"How did you know?" She asked while waiting for Kakashi's answer. 'It's not fair if she's the only who revealed something about herself. And no one's here at the park anyway.' He thought as he replied at her. "You see, I'm a Sacred Gear user as well." Kakashi swung his arm lightly as he willed the **Boosted Gear** to appear. He felt the familiar power as he saw his arm changed to a red claw-shaped gauntlet.

He showed the red gauntlet to Asia whose eyes were now twinkling at the gauntlet that was attached in Kakashi's arm. "Amazing! Is that your Sacred Gear?!" She asked, looking like a child who eagerly wants to know about a new toy. She didn't know why, but she felt a slight tugging feel from the gauntlet.

"Relax, relax." Seeing her relaxed, Kakashi continued. "Yeah, this is my Sacred Gear. Though, yours would be better for helping people. Mine is just for fighting." Kakashi spoke solemnly at her who just shook her head at Kakashi and denied his words. "No. If you want to save someone, it's the thought that counts. Mister Issei." She smiled gracefully at him who just gave a sheepish smile in return. "Is that so? Thanks."

Kakashi willed the gauntlet to disappear then he saw the time on his wristwatch. "Shit! If I don't hurry I'm going to be late!" He made a fast run towards the school's direction. He looked back at Asia before waving while saying goodbye. "Miss Asia, I'll be going now! Nice meeting you!"

Asia just waved back at him as she saw him running fast. She gave a smile before leaving the park as well. When she was out of the park, she heard a flap of wings behind her. She looked at her back and she saw a fallen angel staring at her. "Where were you?" The fallen angel asked in an irritated tone that says that she's really angry at her.

"Raynare-sama, I was just at looking around the town." She answered with fear coating in her voice as she looked towards her superior.

"Whatever. We're going back to the church now." The fallen angel now named Raynare spoke as she grabbed her, dragging her back to the church.

 _ **[Scene Break]**_

Kakashi was sweating slightly when he arrived at gates in front of the school. When he started walking towards the school building, he heard various mutterings and whispers as he was heading at the school building's direction.

"Did you hear? The pervert joined the Occult Research Club!" Kakashi just thought back as he ignored them. 'Yeah, you're right about that.'

"Yeah, and what's worse was that it was Rias-onee-sama who recruited him!" He just groaned as he thought. 'She did that, with my death included.'

"No way! What does Onee-sama sees in him anyway?!" Kakashi was just walking as he paid no attention on the student body.

"I don't know!"

"Did you also hear that Rias-sama was absent today?! She was not walking with Akeno-sama this morning!" Kakashi raised a brow as he heard that sentence.

"What happened to her?! Did she get sick?!" He just gave a slight chuckle. 'Impossible, that red-hair wouldn't be sick no matter what. She's like Kushina-nee after all. Those kind of people never get sick.'

"She didn't! It must be the pervert!" He just made an inarticulate sound of despair as he cringed from that. 'My reputation still didn't diminish.' He cried comically but he was just ignored.

"Yeah! Maybe he raped Rias-sama!" Kakashi choked in air as he heard that. 'I can't believe I just heard that!' He spluttered as he made a coughing noise but they just turned a blind eye on him.

"I have no doubt he even humiliated her!" When he heard that, he started to sweat profusely before making a run towards the school building. He had no arguments on that one. He did humiliate her after all, and with his ultimate technique, no less.

 _ **[Scene Break]**_

When he arrived at the Occult Research Club Room, he saw Akeno approaching him with a smile. "Issei-kun, now that you've arrived, take a seat over there at the couch, the person who would be speaking to you will appear. Just wait for a moment." Kakashi just gave a nod as he went to the couch. He took out his manga after waiting for the person that wants to meet him.

After waiting for a couple of minutes, he saw a bright red light at the side coming from a Gremory clan circle in the ground. When the red light disappeared, a handsome man and a beautiful maid was now standing in the circle.

The handsome man has a crimson hair with blue-green eyes. He was wearing a neatly ironed unbuttoned black suit and a green necktie with a brown shirt inside. He looks like a business man with that suit. In fact, he definitely looks like a male of version of Rias, there's no doubt about that.

The maid has a silver hair and matching silver eyes. She has a maid headband on the top of her head. Her hair was so long, it flows all the way over her back with a long braid that is featured on both of her sides with small blue bows at each ends. 'What is it with maids?' Kakashi thought while sighing, he couldn't forget about his dream this morning that easy.

The male version of Rias looked around the club room and when he saw Kakashi, the both of them locked eyes. He approached the opposite couch in which Kakashi was seated. He never took his eyes of Kakashi. The maid followed her silently standing at his side.

The both of them just looked at each other and Akeno approached them while handing out a newly made tea. "Here, Issei-kun. Sirzechs-sama." The playful tone she uses often was not there. Instead, there was an elegant tone in her voice. It seems that this person in front of Kakashi was a very important person, she also used a honorific as well.

"Thank you, Akeno-san." Kakashi thanked her as he took a sip on the tea. He saw the man named Sirzechs sipping on the tea as well. Sirzechs gave a slight nod as thanks before locking eyes with Kakashi again.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun. My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, and this person besides me is my personal maid and wife, Grayfia Lucifuge." Sirzechs introduced himself seriously and the maid he was pointing at just gave a curt nod at Kakashi. He reached out a hand in which Kakashi returned.

"The name's Hyoudou Issei." He shook Sirzechs hand and as he let go he continued. "And a piece of advice, don't state to someone you just met that your wife is your maid, it would make people think that you and your wife are having a kinky relationship." He gave an eye-smile as he saw Sirzechs twitched. Akeno just giggled quietly and the maid named Grayfia was looking at Kakashi with a questioning gaze.

"Well, Lucifer-san. What do you want from me?" Kakashi asked, he really didn't have anything to do. But he wanted to get this talk over with. He would just continue giving the flyers for the night before hitting the sack.

"Well, Hyoudou-kun. Can I call you Issei?" Sirzechs asked and he continued after seeing Kakashi nod. "Since it seems that you're type who wants to get straight at the subject right away, I'll ask. What did you do to my Rias?" Sirzechs glared at him with looks that can kill. Kakashi was sure that if looks could kill, he would die a thousand times over. He was sweating bullets at this man in front of him. Even if Sirzechs was hiding his power, Kakashi who was trained as a ninja could feel his overwhelming and intimidating aura coating all over the place.

Sirzechs was suppressing his power in unimaginable levels. Kakashi was sure that this man would be at Hashirama Senju's level if he were to release the power he is suppressing. He was shivering at the thoughts of someone being on the level of Hashirama. He didn't want to fight this man at all. Kakashi knew on his mind that he won't win at all, he might be able to fight him, but he knows that he won't win against the man. Even if he had his **Sharingan** , fighting against the man would lead him into defeat.

"Ah, is Rias-san your sister?" Kakashi asked, hoping for the immense tension to disappear. He glanced at Akeno, and she promptly took her leave as soon as the man's aura covered the whole room. He sighed in defeat as he heard Sirzechs' voice.

"Yes. And Rias went home crying. When I asked, she didn't spoke anything besides you. Now, what did you do to her?" He spoke, making the tension continue to rise without stop. But her maid didn't do anything to stop him and let him just spread his overwhelming presence.

"Well, you see. Imayhavepokedherintheasswhenshewastestingmyabilities!" Kakashi spoke, rushing his words with a tone that could only be described as high-strung.

"Come again, I didn't hear you correctly, did I?" Sirzechs asked, and Kakashi could see him gritting his teeth while waiting for Kakashi's reply. The maid besides Sirzechs was looking at him akin to a dumbfounded gaze. She definitely understood what just Kakashi spoke.

Kakashi didn't want to speak at all, but the glare Sirzechs was giving him was very scary and bone-chilling. It was a glare so fearsome it would make even the glare Tsunade gives whenever she was pissed as nothing but a cute pout. This was the power of a siscon-induced overprotective brother.

"I may have poked her in the ass and she went flying when she was testing my abilities." Kakashi spoke truthfully. Sirzechs aura changed from intimidating to downright sinister. Kakashi was now shivering as he held both of his arms. He saw Sirzechs' body being coated in a very dark energy that similarly looks like Rias' **Power of Destruction**.

He barely dodged in time when Sirzechs launched a large ball of the dark energy that completely annihilated the place where he was before. Kakashi looked at the place where he was earlier, and what he saw almost made him faint. There was literally was nothing, unlike Rias' technique where dusts and such remained, Sirzechs' technique made everything into nothing. There was not even a simple speck of dust that can be found. His skill in using the technique was completely different from Rias.

Sirzechs was forming another large ball of the dark energy when they heard Grayfia spoke. "Sirzechs-sama, please refrain yourself from continuing any further. Don't kill Rias-sama's Pawn." She spoke in a cold and strict tone that made even Sirzechs scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Grayfia, I lost myself for a moment there when I heard _someone_ defiled Ria-tan." Sirzechs spoke playfully before glaring daggers at Kakashi who just gave a sigh in relief for being saved in time.

"Sirzechs-sama, shouldn't you be asking why he did it in the first place." Grayfia retorted at Sirzechs who just refrained from saying anything further. He looked at Kakashi while waiting for the answer to come.

Kakashi was honestly glad that the tension from before was now completely gone and was replaced with a somehow civil and calm manner. With no couch to sit in, Kakashi just remained to stand before giving out his answer to Sirzechs.

"Just for my satisfaction, and let's leave it to that." Kakashi answered while hoping to avoid the subject. Truthfully, he didn't want to answer this, he would rather be beaten to a pulp by Rias' overprotective brother.

"You're not saying the truth. Even if it may be a simple reason or something, say it." Sirzechs spoke in a very unbending and stern voice. Kakashi just gave a simple groan of irritation before relenting and answering.

"Fine, I did it for a simple, petty and insignificant reason. I wanted to somehow get back at her." He glowered at Sirzechs who looked pretty disgruntled at Kakashi's reason.

It was Grayfia who replied back at him. "What? Why would you want to get back at her? As far as we know, she even saved you when you were dying, she gave you a new life." When Kakashi heard this, he snarled angrily at Grayfia which shock both Sirzechs and her. They didn't expect him to answer like that.

Grayfia spoke the wrong choice of words that definitely hit Kakashi's sore spot. Kakashi was not able to control his emotions as he lashed out on the both of them. His pent up frustrations in regards to how he was revived by Rias was being released and he was directing his anger at the both of them. When they were talking about what he did to Rias, he knew that they would reach this point of discussion and Kakashi would not be able to control himself. He shouldn't have done that technique at Rias at all.

"You want to know why?" Kakashi spoke with a scowl marring his face as he slammed the table with his feet so hard unconsciously with chakra, making the table shatter. Even so, he continued. "It's all because I hate manipulative, lying, and scheming bastards." Kakashi spat the words like venom as he continued, not waiting for any response. "No, I was wrong. I do not just hate them. I loathe them, I despise them, and I detest them. But most of all, I want to do nothing more than to kill them."

Sirzechs and Grayfia could feel Kakashi's anger rising and they even felt his strength to rise. They didn't even think that the boy was hiding his strength. Right now, they could feel his strength at rising continuously, he was now at the level of a high-class devil and it was still going up. Unknown to them, Kakashi was flaring up his chakra unconsciously, though it was definitely felt by four different people, people who were very adept in chakra.

 _ **[Scene Break]**_

Someone sleeping in the head of a green dragon, jolted awake when he felt the chakra spreading. "Chakra? And from a human it seems. That shouldn't be possible. It's the same phenomenon from the one I've felt seventeen years ago. Both were chakra emanating from humans." He spoke but was disturbed by a grumbling voice speaking from the head where he was laying down at.

" **Hah? Shut up. I'm sleeping here."** A green dragon spoke below him as the dragon gave a bellowing yawn before going back to sleep. The one speaking from before just petted the dragon before laying down in the dragon's head. "Whatever." He muttered before going back to closing his eyes and going back to sleep as well.

 _ **[Scene Break]**_

"Nyaa, it's the same chakra from before. Though this time, it feels of anger and hatred. It's really close to Shirone's location. I wonder, did something happen?" The black haired kimono wearing youkai thought before someone called out to her.

"Hey! We need to get going now, were going to be talking with the one who holds the **Excalibur Ruler**!" The youkai who was holding the staff in his shoulders called out on her.

"Well, no matter. I just hope Shirone's fine." She grumbled under her breath as she walked towards where the youkai who called out to her was located.

 _ **[Scene Break]**_

Koneko who was buying and eating sweets from a candy store felt the chakra pulsating for a split second as she munch the next horde of candies.

"Did something happen to Hyoudou-senpai, the chakra just now was his." She spoke as she continued to stuff sweets in her mouth without any stop at all.

 _ **[Scene Break]**_

A girl with blonde hair was meditating in the forest behind a church when she felt the wave of chakra passing through her at a very fast moment. She stopped meditating when she felt the chakra and she whispered quietly.

"This chakra somehow feels familiar. I don't know who, but I definitely recognize this one. I just can't remember. Who?" She spoke as she tried to return to her earlier stance of meditation.

"Kumina-senpai! Break time's over!" The blond girl named Kumina heard someone called out to her. Looking at the direction of the voice, she saw a girl with a chestnut colored hair waving at her cheerfully before standing up, going to the girl's direction.

 _ **[Scene Break]**_

"Calm down Issei-kun. You're letting your emotions control yourself." Sirzechs admonished Kakashi who glared at him furiously. Sirzechs didn't want for this situation to get out of hand, and if it did, no matter what, this would become a fight, a fight that Kakashi would lose.

Kakashi gave a scowl before he relaxed himself, regaining his calm demeanor from earlier. He was still pissed off from Grayfia's earlier remark. Rias didn't save him, in fact she played him quite well, a very cunning scheme that definitely defines her as a devil, greedy and prideful.

"Now, Issei-kun, why are you angry at Rias?" Sirzechs asked respectfully at Kakashi who was now sitting in the floor while holding his temple. He gave a simple sigh as he answered.

"Because she's a manipulative, lying, and scheming devil." Kakashi spoke with annoyance in his voice. He really hated those types of people, especially since his best friend was a product of those kinds of manipulation. He didn't even give the two a chance of response, he just continued.

"Did you think I won't see that she definitely stage my death?" He scowled at the both of them as he continued. "She made it looked like she saved me when I was dying from the hands of the fallen angel. When in truth, she simply waited before I died and then she saved me. In other words, she just wanted me for my Sacred Gear. If I didn't have a Sacred Gear at all, she wouldn't have even saved me in the first place, right?" The two didn't answer and Kakashi took that as a 'yes' and he continued. "While I'm thankful for her, it doesn't mean that she should just manipulate others. I hate those who do so."

"Why do you hate them, then?" Sirzechs asked. When he read the report that Rias sent at him, it showed that Hyoudou Issei was not the same person they were observing for months. In fact, it was like he was a different person when Rias revived him. He wanted to know how did that happen in the first palce, he definitely needed to know Hyoudou Issei's personality to know whether the boy was dangerous or not. And by going to what was happening earlier, he was definitely dangerous.

"You see, there were three friends. Two boys and one girl, let's just name the two boys as Kakashi and Obito, the girl with the name Rin." He spoke at Grayfia and Sirzechs solemnly and he raised his hand, stopping them from interfering him.

"Kakashi didn't believe that they were friends, he thought they were just teammates, nothing more and nothing less. And then the three were placed in a bad situation, the girl named Rin was kidnapped and Kakashi didn't care, only Obito did. Obito lectured Kakashi about the importance of friends before saving Rin himself since Kakashi never wanted to."

"After that, Kakashi was enlightened by what Obito said to him, and he followed as well. After working together they were able to save Rin but Kakashi lost his eye. They were in a cave that was slowly giving in when they saved Rin. A huge boulder fell from where Kakashi's blind spot where he lost his eye. But Obito saw that and he saved Kakashi, pushing Kakashi away and he was the one who was smashed by the boulder in exchange. Only half of his body was visible and the other half was completely crushed by the boulder."

"After that, they left Obito to die. Or at least they thought so." Kakashi stopped for a little while, guilt was eating him, no matter what he did. He was really regretting not moving to save Rin at that time.

"What happened to Obito?" Sirzechs can't help but be curious to the story Kakashi was telling them. It has many holes but Sirzechs definitely thought that it was very detailed at all. Something deep in his mind was telling him that the story Kakashi was speaking about was true. He might not be a very good judge of character, but he knows that Kakashi was a good person. Even if he did blew up earlier.

Kakashi didn't even heard Sirzechs and he just continued. "Someone saved Obito." Sirzechs looked at Kakashi who just gave a nod at him. "Yes, just like me. And that someone who saved Obito, saved him only for one thing, do you know what?"

"That someone just wanted a pawn to use, but Obito was someone who had a very strong metal fortitude, even if he was to be tortured nonstop, his mind will never break. But that someone was able to manipulate Obito to the point where Obito hated the whole world, and he was definitely used by that someone. And do you know how that someone manipulated Obito, someone who has many mental shields?"

Sirzechs was just looking at him expectantly with curiosity filled in his eyes. Grayfia was just looking emotionless as usual. But one could definitely say that she was curious as well.

"You see, in Obito's mind, Kakashi was his best friend and rival while Rin was the love of his life, even though he never admitted it." Kakashi just chuckled sadly before continuing. "So how to break someone's mind, especially Obito? He made Obito see Kakashi kill Rin. So, Obito's mind broke when he saw his best friend killed his love."

They could see Kakashi's eyes filled with guilt and sorrow. But even so, Kakashi continued. "In the end, my best friend Obito was manipulated and used. Now do you know why I was angry at Rias? She manipulated the situation, it doesn't matter if she was desperate or something. In the end, what matters was that she was someone who schemed and manipulated. That is why I was so angry at her, but I couldn't kill her that easily. Since all I can see in her was a child that was so desperate to escape something after all. So I settled it by getting back at her by a humiliating move. And before you rebut me, I know it's petty."

"I see." Sirzechs just nodded at Kakashi but he asked something. "At least your reason is valid, but you didn't have to do that to her, you know." Sirzechs spoke in a civil manner, the previous anger Kakashi had earlier already receded and he was now relaxed. Kakashi was glad that a lot of weight disappeared on his shoulders. He didn't expect that lashing out his anger on someone and speaking out his thoughts would make his regrets that he feels to lessen.

"I know, but that was the only thing that crept in my mind when I was thinking of getting back to her, since even if I did defeat her, she would just think that she obtained a strong servant, and it won't satisfy me, so I settled it by humiliating her." Kakashi nodded sagely as he stroked his chin as if it has a beard.

"Well, even if you did make Rias cry, which I very much hate, I can only say that this was still a pleasurable meeting, even if we did misconceive each other. I get to know someone who went to a change when he was revived as a devil. We will meet again soon, Issei-kun. And I hope that the next time we meet, we'll be on the same sides of the coin, instead of being on each other's throat." Sirzechs smiled at him sadly before disappearing and Grayfia just gave curt nod as a sign of goodbye before disappearing as well.

Kakashi gave a tired expression along with a tired sigh as he made a single hand seal before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Akeno, who was just at the side of the club room's door, heard everything, especially Kakashi's outburst about how he was angry with Rias' manipulation. She even heard about Kakashi's story.

"I'm sure right now. Who are you really, Issei-kun?" Akeno spoke quietly before going inside the opening the door of the club room. And when she stepped outside, she gave a scowl when she saw how messy the club room was. One of the couch disappeared and she could see the table shattered, there were even leaves littered in the place. How did Kakashi disappear? She just grumbled under her breath. "How did leaves got here in the first place? This is going to take a long time to clean."

 _ **[Scene Break]**_

It was lunch break when Kakashi decided to spend the rest of the time in the rooftop. The hollow sounds of continuous chirping of crickets could be heard from the ground up to the rooftop. Kakashi was laid down while feeling the gentle breeze of the wind grazing him when he heard someone open the door of the rooftop.

After the talk yesterday, Kakashi just slept like a rag the moment he went home, he was mentally tired from the conversation he and Rias' brother, Sirzechs talk about. In the end, he should've said an apology but before he could do so, Sirzechs disappeared. Even if it was her sister who was in the wrong, it wasn't right for him to lash out just like that.

So right now, he was currently alone, brooding and regretting his actions. No one was occupying the whole rooftop vicinity besides him. He was relaxing by himself when he saw a single strand of the familiar crimson hair being carried by the wind. When he turned his attention at the rooftop door, he saw Rias Gremory slowly approaching him with an unreadable expression.

He looked at Rias who was currently in front of him, but before he could start to talk at all, Rias dropped on her knees as she spoke to him. "Hyoudou Issei, I sincerely apologized that I manipulated the events that led to your death, and worst of all, I even tied your service to myself for life. I sincerely apologize."

That sentence left Kakashi stupefied, why? Because he didn't expect the prideful and arrogant bratty princess named as Rias Gremory to apologize at him, especially in dogeza. He was looking at Rias with a dumbfounded expression before regaining himself. He noticed that Rias was still bowing her head even though she already apologized.

"Rias-san, just stand up, your apology is not needed." The moment he said that, Rias lifted her head as the both of them locked eyes for a split second before Rias spoke at him. "Still, I need to apologize for my wrongdoings to you." She spoke in a sincere tone which Kakashi totally noticed. He realized that Sirzechs must've had told her about the conversation the both of them had yesterday. He just gave a tired sigh before speaking.

"I take it that Lucifer-san told you?" Kakashi asked in which Rias nodded in return. "Yeah. Onii-sama told me that you hate manipulative people. You were right, just because I was desperate didn't mean that I would be excused for what I did." She spoke in a slightly depressed tone.

'She's probably thinking that there's a large chance that I won't forgive her or something, which would cause a rift in our relationship as master and servant.' Kakashi just ruffled his hair while grumbling something like "what a drag" before turning his awareness back at Rias. "Don't be depressed anymore, Rias-san. I accept your apology. No harm done, I was just bottling up my frustrations and decided to give it to you in a humiliating manner. In fact, I should be the one to apologize." Kakashi spoke politely in which Rias just ignored. 'Really, do I have to keep being ignored?'

"No, I was the one who was really supposed to apologize, and I won't stop until I earn your forgiveness." Rias spoke in a compliant manner in which was starting to annoy the hell out of Kakashi.

"Rias-san, I already accepted your apologies, so stop it with that kind of tone." Kakashi spoke, a little irk at annoyance Rias was giving him. But Kakashi could see in Rias' eyes that she was not about to give up. He just exhaled tiredly before speaking out.

"Fine, then I'll become your friend so just stop from the apologies, if we become friends it's only normal for friends to fight, right?" Kakashi leniently spoke at her, hoping for Rias to stop apologizing since it was starting to irritate him.

"Yeah, then we become friends. A pleasure, Ise." Rias smiled while reaching out her right hand which was shook by Kakashi in return. "Yeah, likewise, Rias-san." Kakashi let go of her hand and he took out his book and he started to read, her previous attention from Rias was turned to his book.

"Then Ise, what do you want?" She asked with twinkle in her eyes. When Kakashi looked at her, he obviously knew that right now, Rias was just annoying the hell out of him. Since he already forgave her, he just wanted to be alone, not to be bothered by a stubborn redhead. 'Seriously, Kushina-nee! She's so much like you, it's scary!' Kakashi thought with a trouble expression.

"Godamnit, woman!" The whole campus could hear Kakashi's cries echoing throughout the whole Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that even though it was a little bit disappointing. In this chapter I've only showed how Kakashi met Asia and how Kakashi ranted about his hate of manipulative people. Before you guys criticize me, I'll say it, my Kakashi is angry at the fact that Madara manipulated Obito, his best friend. That was why Kakashi was angered when Grayfia said that Rias saved his life, when it truth she only manipulated it so that Kakashi would become her servant. So basically, Kakashi hates anyone who just manipulates someone without any care for the person's feelings.**

 **Regarding Rias' attitude, at first she was a bratty princess that was humiliated but she changed when she heard how much Kakashi hated those manipulative people. And since she didn't want a rift in their relationship as master and servant relationship, she changed herself so that she won't be hated by Kakashi.**

 **I know that this chapter is a little bit disappointing, but I'll somehow get back in the next chapter. I hope you guys continue on reading. I want your reviews guys so that I could improve the story even more and I hope you guys continue to fav and follow as well. Thanks a lot.**


End file.
